Escaping Secrets
by WolfSparks
Summary: The lab rats are told that they need to leave immediately. With their lives now in danger, and the information that they aren't biologically related; Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo must come to terms with their new situation, and learn to survive off of eachother. Also Bree struggles with new feelings for her brother. Rated M so read at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1: Just Beginning

Escaping Secrets CH 1

AN- So I'm starting this Lab Rats fanfic and I'd love to hear what you think of the first chapter! 3

Wind. Wind is a powerful force. Something that can rejuvenate me when I can't seem deal with life. The wind always seems to surround me with gentle nurturing hands, their only wishes to drift me to somewhere better. Better for me.

I feel the wind. It rushes through my hair, and spreads around me like a protective barrier. When the wind is with me, nothing can hurt me. The entire world feels as if I hit a pause button when I'm with the wind. People around me are stopped in their tracks as if the tasks they have been tirelessly working for have become suddenly unimportant.

Now, as I speed down the drive to get home from school, the friend that has never forsaken me continues to push fresh air through my lungs once more.

I open the wooden door to our mansion, fatigued from a long day of school. The teachers never give us a break, and once I arrive home every afternoon I'm forced to do more training or a mission.

I shuffle inside and drop down on the couch face first, savoring the first feeling of comfort I've had all day.

"Oh hey Bree. Why is your face in the couch?" I can hear Adam's voice ask. I can tell from the edge to his voice that I'm not the only one who feels overworked.

"Why isn't _your_ face in the couch?" I mumble, closing my eyes and burrowing even further down into the soft material of the couch.

"That's an even better question!" He says with less enthusiasm as usual, and plops down next to me.

"So you're tired too, huh?" I ask lazily, a yawn escaping my mouth.

"Well yeah, Davenport has been working us harder than ever. I can't think I'm so tired!" He whines.

"You don't think anyway." I retort.

"Oh yeah...but I'm still tired."

"Don't you think we should talk to Mr. Davenport about this?" I ask. Surely he'll understand that we need a break. Gosh why don't we get beds? It's not like we're any different from normal teenagers, I mean, other than our bionics. We should still be able to sleep well!

"Well I would try and talk to him about it, but he's already told me no." Adam sighs, dejected.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I told him I'm way to tired to keep doing all this hard stuff, and he just said we are the ones who wanted to go to school. And now that we've decided to, we need to stick with it. I don't even really care about that. I just want sleep. Or video games. Or cartoons. Just not work,"

I let out a frustrated sigh to let him know that I understand. Maybe I should just ask him for beds. He can't possibly decline that.

-—-—-

"No."

"But whyyyyy?!" I whine, stomping my foot. I can't possibly be denied of basic human comforts by this man.

"Your ports are specially made so that it monitors your body temperatures to create a relaxing sleeping environment. And they're built to contain your bionics and protect you if anything were to go wrong." He says blatantly.

"But we don't get to lay down, and what could possibly go wrong at night when we'd need protection?" I argue. He can't possibly be serious. He's probably trying to evade spending any more money, _even though_ he can afford it just fine.

"Look, you might think it's silly right now, but you guys are my..sort of my kids and your bionics aren't completely developed yet. If something were to happen regarding that in your sleep, then the entire lab won't get accidentally obliterated!" He snaps. I can tell that he's done with this conversation so I drop it.

"Can't you at least give us a-" I begin, with an intent to finish with the word break, but

"-whatever it is, no. Now can you please go and get the boys? We need to prepare you three for..well. We need to talk about this one. It's a little more serious."

I am caught between asking for a break or waiting one more day. Whatever Davenport is talking about seems urgent.

"Does that include Leo?" I ask with an overly annoyed tone. Even though I'm not pushing the conversation now doesn't mean I'm not upset.

"Maybe he better sit out of this one..." Davenport releases a shaky breath.

I'm stuck with an uneasy feeling. A sense of urgency breaks out inside of me, and I'm sure it registers on my face.

"Just go get Chase and Adam and I'll explain more," he bites his lip.

Immediately I super speed upstairs only to find Adam sleeping, still face first on the couch. Chase is taking a picture.

"Guys Davenport needs us in the lab." I announce. "Now!" I spur them when they just stay there.

"But I'm tiredddd..." Adam groans.

"This is important! Can't you just listen to me just once?" I yell at them. I can't believe them! They never take me seriously because I'm a female!

"Oh Bree," Chase begins, with a touch of superiority in his voice. Oh how I want to literally strangle him right now! "He probably just wants to make us work, or make him a sandwich. That can wait!" He snorts.

"No! There's literally something wrong but you two won't know because you're too busy IGNORING ME!" I burst.

"Fine, fine, but if this isn't legit _you're_ making _me_ a sandwich lady!" Adam groans again.

That last statement stings a little bit. And I'm sure if this were any other circumstance, this would mean war. But now I just need to get them to the lab.

I shoot the boys a death glare and all three of us travel back down to the lab to see what the heck is going on.

When we all walk through to the lab, my heart stops. Davenport is laying grunting on the floor in a pool of blood, his own. The place is ransacked, and a knife is protruding out of his leg.

What happened! I drop to the floor by Davenport and rip the knife out as fast as I possibly can.

"OOOwww!" He yells, desperately reaching for his leg.

"Wh-what happened Davenport?!" Adam exclaims, clutching Davenport's arm in an attempt to comfort himself.

"You- you guys need to leave now. Tak-take this." He breathes roughly, pulling a flash drive from his pocket and laying it in Chase's hand, who kneels on the other side of him.

"What- why?! Please tell us what's going on!" Chase begs him.

"It's on- ahrgh! It's on the flash drive, just, hurry I'll be fine!" He demands, now intensely desperate.

"We all quickly nod and Chase runs to plug the flash drive into the USB port on one of the computers.

"Come on Adam," I motion for us to change into our mission suits, and he obliges.

Once we're dressed, Chase changes into his, and we gather in front of the computer.

I can feel the intensity of the moment pulsing through my veins. I glance around to my bionic brothers. Adam looks faint, and Chase looks nauseous. I wonder what I look like. Terrified? I am.

Adam presses the play button on a video that pops up on the screen.

On the screen, Davenport sits in the lab at his desk with a weary look on his face.

"If you're watching this video Adam, Bree, and Chase; that means it's already begun, and you don't have time for me to explain in whatever circumstance you find me in." Davenport begins on the recording. His words are terse, and his features are worried.

"Change into your mission suits and escape the building NOW! Take Leo with you, and tell Tasha where I am. You three aren't safe."

I swallow hard.

"Watch the rest of this video when you're in a sheltered place, it will all make sense I promise, they're not going to stop until they find you." His eerie words and demanding voice sends my entire body pulsing with adrenaline.

"Guys something's not right." Chase stammers, grabbing the flash drive and stuffing it into his secret pocket.

"I'll go look for Leo, you two need to stop Davenport from bleeding to death!" I demand, and use my super speed to bolt upstairs.

"Leo! Leo where are you!" I yell. I don't think I've ever felt so incredibly nervous. What if they already got him? Who are _they_ anyway?

I dart upstairs and find him in his room searching the internet.

"Oh hey Bree! I was just researching for you guys, and I fount some fantastic strategies! Did you know that-" Leo begins.

"No time! Jump on my back!" I yell at him.

"Woah what got into yo-"

"NOW!"

With one final look of terror and confusion, Leo willingly jumps on my back, and I speed him back to the lab.

When we arrive Leo falls backwards and I rush to catch him, pushing him back to a standing position.

"What happened here?! Is everyone Oka- Big D!" He cries out, rushing to Davenport who is now propped up against a table.

"He had another stab wound that cut into his chest. Luckily whoever did this didn't get him very well and resorted to a stab in the leg." Chase states his analysis, and gestures towards a bandaged up Davenport.

"All four of you should get out of here, find a barn or warehouse or something, but please go now! And forget about telling Tasha, I can do that now just...just go! When you get to a secure place just plug the flash drive into Chase's USB port." He orders and sends Adam, stumbling toward me.

"We're all gonna DIE!" He cries, throwing his arms around me and crushing me in his overly-tight embrace.

"Adam! Get off of me! We need to get out of here! I yell at him irritated.

He quickly lets go, and Chase walks forward, dragging Leo away from Davenport. "We need to hurry Leo so please just ask questions later. We're all confused." He says quickly.

Leo, nodding, groups up with us.

"So what are we gonna do just run willy nilly down the dang street?" Adam questions us.

"No, Chase needs to use his GPS to locate the nearest warehouse or barn or safe building for us to use, then I'll super speed us there, but I'm just saying, I can't fit all of you on my back," I half joke.

Chase nods and presses two fingers to his temple. I take this time to look back to Mr. Davenport. Maybe I can get a little extra information from him.

"Davenport, who's after us? And what use are we to them?" I ask quickly.

"I have my suspicions. A bunch of people with black outfits, and hoods covering their faces. I don't know what they want from you but either don't know where your bionic powers come from, or they know exactly what's going might be trying to harness your bionics for themselves or figure out the cause of your abilities. Or worse. They could want to force you to work for them. I don't know, but their willing to play rough and don't care who gets hurt as long as their gaining something from it." He explains as best he can, his wounds probably still driving him mad.

"O-oh." I nod uneasily. I shudder just imagining a bunch of egotistical, self-centered, creepy people trying to hurt my family.

"Wait wait wait!" Leo starts, "so why do I have to leave with them?! Aren't they walking targets? How does that make me _more_ safe?"

"They're going to come back here hoping to find Adam, Bree, and Chase. No way am I going to put you in danger that we _know_ is going to happen!" He justifies himself.

That's enough to convince Leo, and enough for me also.

"Found one!" Chase shouts out of nowhere. Our attention is turned towards him. "An abandoned warehouse a few hundred miles out."

"Oh great," I groan.

"Everyone grab onto Bree somehow," Chase tells everyone, and before I have time to think, Chase is on my back, Leo is holding onto my leg, and Adam is hugging me from behind Chase.

"Could've warned me, maybe?" I grunt, using my tracking system to secure the warehouse as my destination.

"Hold on tight...or don't." I tell the boys, before I begin my 300 mile dash.

The wind relaxes me even though I'm bearing a rather oversized load. It rushes through my hair and sends a feeling of new life through my body.

Before I know it, we arrive in a cement parking lot filled with cracks and garbage. I hurry to the rusty metal door that sits in the center of a large concrete wall that creates the front of the warehouse.

An uneasy feeling creeps into my stomach. This place certainly looks abandoned, but something doesn't feel right.

"You guys can let go of me now!" I snap, shaking the boys off of me.

"Sorry we needed a moment to gather ourselves after holding onto a moving vehicle going _2,000 miles per hour_!" Chase flips.

"Well excuse me, I'm not a **_vehicle_**." I retort.

"Guys, guys just calm down! Where are we and are we going inside or not?" Leo cuts in, interrupting our argument.

"Well yeah, we aren't gonna hang out in a parking lot all day!" Adam replies, rolling his eyes at us. "I'm not gonna get my mission suit all filthy out here." He scrunches his nose.

We all sigh and walk through the door. We're met by a dark, cold, damp room. The smell of rust and rotting fish permeates the room.

I only breathe through my mouth so I can escape the foul odor.

"Oh dang! The stank in this place is a threat to humanity!" Leo complains loudly. I already can tell he's going to get really annoying.

We find some rusty metal chairs, and all sit down. Chase plugs the flash drive into his USB port and projects the video in front of us. He selects the second part of the video to play.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you guys this...but...Bree? Chase?-" Davenport begins.

"Hey! He just forgot me!" Adam cries, jabbing a finger at the projection.

"You two are...Well, Chase, you're my brother Douglas' biological son." He sighs, slumping back in his chair in the video. "And Bree, you were taken from an abusive family as an infant."

"What?!" I immediately cut in.

The world spins around me and I need to clutch my chair so that I don't fall to the floor. This can't be happening. He lied to me? To us? This is not real! Who?! But- Wh-

"We're WHAT!?" Chase yells, his voice echoing throughout the large warehouse.

We both look to each-other. Our eyes meet, and I can see the same feelings of frustration and betrayal in his eyes as I can feel pulsing inside of me right now.

"And Adam..you're adopted." Davenport continues, signs of embarrassment and understanding show on his face in the video, as if he knew what our reactions were.

"Wait? What! I thought I got to be the special one now!" Adam whines, and his face shows signs of the same emotions Chase and I are feeling.

"My brother Douglas and I began our company together. He invented your bionics and planted the chips that were supposed to go into robots into you three, without my consent. He wanted to raise you to be fighting weapons of war. But I knew it was wrong. He planned to train you hard and mercilessly to be sent off to dictators and horrible leaders with money. You were going to be slaves of war...and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't stop him." He pauses, actually seeming as if he's worked up.

"I hid the three of you from him in the lab where you could be protected and raised to be heroes. But the chips were never meant to work with the human nervous system. Removing them would mean your deaths, and deactivating them could also deactivate other important functions of your bodies. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.." He looks down, guilt creeping into his features. For once, I finally see him like a father. He looks as if he thinks he's failed as a parent. He looks concerned like he never is.

"So...I'm not even related to you two.." Adam finally says. He looks dejected, his confidence completely gone. Everything he's ever known was a lie.

"None of us are Davenport's kids, but that doesn't matter. He's our dad and we gotta do whatever he needs from us now." Chase says with a shaky breath. He's always the one to pull together in situations like this.

The video continues. "Anyway, Douglas can put the chips into robots and give them as many abilities as he wants, but they burn out quickly. Also, it takes a lot of training for a human, so he's working tirelessly to get you three back. I don't know what he'll do to you..I really don't. And I also don't know if the people after you are from him, but I do know that the three of you can pull it together and be the family you've always been. I love you guys.." He swallows hard. An eerie silence pervades the room. I can feel my heart throb with the new information that's threatening to wreck my composure.

"Well I feel completely left out!" Leo interrupts the silence.

"And I love you too Leo." A smile creeps on Davenport's face. As if he knew if Leo were here, that's exactly what he'd say.

"Thank you!" Leo gesticulates an arm at the projected screen.

"Well..we need to figure out what we're gonna do now cause I don't really like this place." Adam says, throwing an arm around me and pulling me into a hug that we both need.

I close my eyes and let myself just be warm. His embrace is strong, not unexpected, and protective. He'll always be there for me.

"We need to find somewhere to hide you three and stay safe from Douglas. I don't know what's up with that guy, but he's definitely not up to anything good."

"I agree," I say, opening my eyes and pulling out of the hug. "But we can't stay here or I'm going to lose my mind because of the smell!" I gag.

"Okay, I'll search for somewhere new, but I'm not gonna look again." Chase groans.

"Yeah, I'm not hauling you three any longer than I need to." I sigh, falling back in my chair.

An eerie silence follows my last words, and an uncomfortable feeling soon takes over me. I'm not related to my brothers. They aren't my brothers, but they are. My family is a lie.

"I think I found something, I'll send you the coordinates Bree," Chase sighs, probably still taking in the new information himself.

My level of adrenaline's fallen back down, and now I'm so exhausted from a long day that I don't even want to focus on the new info. I just want to sleep more than anything. I want to forget about all this for now.

"Okay, got em," is all I respond. In a few moments, everyone is on me again, and I dash to the new location.

-—-—-

My muscles ache as we near the coordinates, and I'm immediately disappointed to see where we are.

"Woah woah woah! Chase is this where we're gonna sleep?!" Leo exclaims. He's obviously none too impressed. And I can't say I am either.

"Okay it might not look comfortable, but it's the safest place and most remote. I wasn't going to spend ages searching for another warehouse that might be the same as the last!" He defends, and he's got a point.

"There's not much around here, how the heck are we going to stay warm?" I ask, gesturing wildly to the empty field we arrived at.

"Dude I don't wanna cuddle with Chase," Adam says blandly.

I immediately slump to the ground, budding my elbows on my knees and resting my head in my hands. This is not how I imagined my day going. I actually thought I might get to sleep in a real bed! Now I'm gonna have to survive on my brothers. Kill me now.

"Well, you might have to cause its gonna get cold tonight and we didn't bring our dang capsules!" Chase snaps. Maybe he's tired too.

"Okay well if we're gonna have to sleep together, should we clump in a big group or make a buddy system?" Leo asks, and I almost break into hysterical laughter.

" _Buddy_ system?!" I snort. "What do you mean?" I chuckle. This is ridiculous!

"I mean like, do we pair up and alternate buddies each night, depending on how long we stay somewhere without warmth." He shrugs.

"Well I'm not sleeping next to Chase!" Adam announces, and takes a step back.

Chase seems to be fed up and glares at Adam. "I guess it's the buddy system then..." He sighs.

"Okay well...either way it'll be incredibly awkward. So ya know. I'll let you guys decide who's with me," Leo laughs. I can tell he doesn't really care. If he can have a good laugh at the rest of us, he'll deal with himself without complaint.

"I'm with Bree! Have fun Chase!" Adam laughs and sticks his tongue out at Chase, who grunts and walks over to Leo.

The air gets colder as the sky turns dark. I honestly don't mind that Adam is my buddy. He's always been my protector, and never fails to make me feel safe. On any other occasion this would be fine.

But today I learned that Adam isn't my brother. For some reason that makes this feel all the more strange.

"Well...we're gonna need to try and sleep soon." Chase grunts, rubbing his arms to fend off the cold. He's definitely not in the mood to sleep next to Leo. It's kind of hilarious. And Leo thought that he'd be the one laughing, well ha ha to him.

"Ugh. Can't I just not sleep tonight?" Leo asks desperately. He got the worst case scenario. If Leo had me or Adam as a buddy it wouldn't be as awkward, but Chase is the king when it comes to making things awkward.

"Wasn't this buddy thing your Idea?" I ask with a smirk playing on my face.

"Yeah but I thought that somehow you'd find a way to make Chase and Adam buddies. Now it's not funny." He sighs in frustration.

"Well thanks Leo!" Chase rolls his eyes.

"So you were planning on cuddling with me?" I laugh, raising my eyebrows.

"To watch them be weird? Absolutely!" Leo says matter-of-factly.

"Makes sense," I shrug. Even I would do that, but I already get to see the same thing. "Looks like your plan's backfired though, cause now I get to watch you and Chase awkwardly hug eachother all night!"

Adam and I high five, and sit on the dry earth, preparing to sleep.

Leo frowns and does the same, and Chase soon follows. Adam and I decide to wait until we watch Leo and Chase for a bit before we sleep.

Chase awkwardly glares at Leo before extending his arms out like he's giving a hug. Leo awkwardly does the same and they hug for a moment and both break away immediately.

"Nope! I'm not doin this!" Leo yells and walks over to Adam and I.

"Agreed!" Chase nods quickly and walks over to us as well.

Adam lets Leo on the inside with me. So as we all awkwardly lie on the ground, to my left is Adam on the far side, Leo directly to my left, and Chase to my right. Both Chase and Leo throw their arms around me for warmth, and Adam's arm stretches across both Leo and I.

It takes a while, but eventually I warm up a little, and by that I mean I shiver a little less. It's not like I get any sleep. The wind is blowing like crazy and a few arms don't exactly make the best blanket.

Somewhere in the night, I glance to my sides and look at the boys sleeping beside me. A strange feeling dances inside of me like an awkward baby deer.

These aren't my biological brothers. I could've married one of them if I had never met them and it wouldn't be strange. Why am I _sleeping_ next to these strangers?

But they aren't strangers, I remind myself. But something inside of me changed when I found out I wasn't related to them.

I can't fully admit to myself that I actually like the feeling of Chase's arm secured around me.

I do my best to ignore the feelings dancing in my mind and body, and enter into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Escaping Secrets CH 2

 **AN: Wow! Two reviews on the first day the first chapter is posted!**

 **Thank you to** ** _Mia Teresa Davenport_** **for your wonderful review! I have a lot in store and I'm glad you plan to stick around. Thank you so much, I'm glad you feel that the characters are IC!**

 **Thank you** ** _Dirtkid123_** **for following, favoriting, and reviewing- I also know some people who are adopted, and I totally get you ;)**

 **Huge thanks to vampirehunter555 -I'm glad you thought it was hilarious and enjoyable! Thank you!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has taken a liking to the first chapter of my story! I really appreciate it!**

-—-—-

I wake up shivering, my hair wet with dew. I give myself a moment to come to my senses. The sun hasn't quite come all the way up yet, so it must be early. I glance to my left to find Leo still passed out sleeping-I don't know how- and Adam shivering dramatically.

He mouths something but I don't understand it. After multiple pointless attempts to understand Adam's shenanigans, he points a finger to his mouth. Hungry.

I sigh and glance to my right to find Chase, also shivering intensely and desperately clutching onto me for the sake of his own warmth, somehow still asleep.

My own hunger soon begins to make me uncomfortable to the point where I'm willing to wake up the sleeping boys on either side of me.

I decide Leo is the safest to wake first, and gently shake his arm. His eyes immediately creep open. He must not have been in too deep of a sleep.

"Aaahhh!" He yells out of nowhere, waking Chase and sending him to his feet, terrified.

"What the heck Leo?" I grunt, standing up myself and pulling Leo up with me.

"Sorry, I don't usually wake up to people's faces like that. I kinda sorta freaked out." He chuckles, still amused with Chase's reaction.

"Not funny Leo." Chase huffs. He looks exhausted, like he didn't get much sleep either. He was probably paranoid about the people after us. He always feels like he's in charge of protecting us since he's our 'Mission Leader.'

" _I_ thought it was funny." Adam chimes in, standing up himself.

Chase rolls his eyes.

"But guys seriously- I'm starving. Let's just find some field food so my stomach will stop yelling at me." Adam says.

"Field food?" I question him. "All of the crops are down anyway! This is just a bunch of dirt!" I scoff. I already know I'm gonna have to run us somewhere to get breakfast, and I'm not looking forward to it.

"Yeah I'm hungry too, but can't Bree just super speed us somewhere to eat? Like seriously, there are McDonalds' everywhere in America. It can't be too hard to get to one!" Leo shrugs, looking pleased with himself.

"Ugh just tell me where to run." I grunt, motioning for everyone to hold onto me once more.

"Found one, and it wasn't hard." Chase laughs, and sends me the coordinates before jumping on my back, almost sending me to the ground.

Dang, I didn't realize I was that tired. My entire body is stiff from sleeping on hard dirt surrounded by freezing wind. Though I was able to get some sleep though, as the wind provides a comfort to me that I can't really explain.

I check the coordinates and sigh in relief. I only have to run a few miles! Easy peasy! I dash to the McDonalds before anyone has time to think and drop the boys next to the door.

Everyone looks excited for breakfast until Chase pipes up. "Wait guys! We don't have any money!" He points out.

"Ohh...yeah I guess I didn't really think of that." Leo smiles nervously.

"Man I knew Leo wouldn't have a good idea!" Adam exclaims.

"But guys," I begin, remembering that we're in our Mission Suits. "I have a $10 bill in my suit pocket!"

"Ooh!" Everyone reaches for my pocket, but I grab the money before anyone can.

"Leo will order us some pancakes and sausage with some hash-Browns," I look to him so that he knows that's our order,"We need to stay out of the restaurant so that people don't suspect anything. I mean we're wearing skin tight Mission Suits! Doesn't that seem just a little suspicious?" I reason.

Everyone seems to agree, and I pass the money off to Leo as Adam spaces out.

"Alright, just don't let anyone take pictures with you. This isn't Comic Con!" Leo jokes before walking off into McDonalds.

"Lets just hope he doesn't find a way to Leo this up." Chase sighs.

His comment earns a chuckle from the three of us.

In a few minutes, Leo walks out withy our food, and I run us to the nearest comic book store so that we might look a little bit more normal.

"Hey Bree! That was actually smart- nice job." Chase approves with a nod.

I roll my eyes. Can he get any more annoying? I'm not some idiot human being! Even Adam is a little bit smart. A little bit.

We all sit and lean against an outside wall of the store.

"Oohhh...sausage!" Adam exclaims, before diving into the sausage.

I go for the some sausage and pancake. Chase goes for the same, and Leo primarily eats hash browns.

"Guys..." Chase begins, after we finish eating.

We all turn to attention, and Leo finishes his last bite of hash brown.

"We can't live out here..we're gonna need to go back sometime and..well we just spent all of our money on a ton of food." He sighs, obviously stressed out. Who knows how long he's been thinking about this.

"I think we should go back too." Adam adds, "He never said how long we gotta stay out here. No doubt he's worried too."

I just nod. A nervous feeling dances inside of me, spreading out the longer I think about going back. We don't know it's safe, but no doubt Chase already thought of that.

"Hey man, as long as I get to sleep in a real bed with blankets instead of siblings, I'm in!" Leo laughs.

"Okay Bree, take us home." Chase commands me.

"A please would be appreciated," I mumble as everyone climbs on me once more. Ugh! This has got to end!

I begin my run, and am engulfed by my long time friend again as I dash towards my home.

-—-—-

When we arrive, the boys all hop off of me and run towards the door, and I follow.

We knock loudly in anticipation to get inside. The door is thrown open by Tasha, who greets us warmly and pulls us all into a hug.

"Leo! Oh my goodness I was so worried!" She heaves a sigh of relief.

"We pretty much slept in an empty, freezing field and then had McDonalds for breakfast." Leo responds.

"A field? That's the best you could do!?" Mr. Davenport comes walking into the living room. His wounds seem to be healing fine, but his eyes have dark circles around them and his expression shows that he knows something more.

"The safest we could do, thank you very much." Chase grunts.

"Mr. Davenport what happened?" I ask. What if this place isn't safe?

"The question is why are you guys back?! We aren't safe here! You aren't- ugh! Just, go to Leo's room!" He demands, and we all head upstairs without question.

We all walk into his room, and a pang adrenaline shoots through me. What's going on?

After a few moments of waiting in Leo's room, Tasha walks in, a more serious expression occupying her face.

We all look at her expectantly.

"They came back, and it's not Douglas. He's helping your father now. He found out about what happened and wanted to help. Never mind that, the situation is way more serious.

Somehow the government found out about your bionics, and a few very corrupt people plan to lock you away and..well conduct tests on you. It's not safe and their leader is a man named Krane, who claims to have been promised by Douglas that he could learn about and make use of bionics. Most likely for weapons. You three would be those weapons." She gulps.

My heart drops. Adam clutches my arm to comfort himself. Chase stares in disbelief.

They're trying to capture us. And we learned all of this from Douglas? Something must've happened while we were gone.

"Wait! So we are running from the government now?" Adam clarifies.

"Yes. This man Krane has convinced the public that bionic humans are freaks who are too dangerous to roam freely. Everyone is supporting your capture. I don't know where you'll be safe anymore."

We all look at each other with disbelief. I can't imagine losing my brothers...not brothers. They're everything I am.

"And because the situation's shifted...Leo I'm keeping you here with Donald, Douglas, and I." Tasha finishes.

"What?! How do I know I'm ever going to see them again? Adam's my bro! Bree makes me feel important! Chase is my self esteem booster! Come on mom are you serious?" He whines.

I actually feel relieved. I love Leo, like the brother I guess I never had. I don't want to put him in any more danger. Everyone's after us anyway. I don't want him to get hurt.

"Leo..I think it's safer for you to stay away from us.." I admit. My heart sinks when I see the broken look on his face.

I immediately reach out and place a hand on his shoulder.

"You guys might not come back if you leave again." He whispers.

Adam pulls Leo into a hug, and Chase and I join in. My heart is throbbing with new information and my attachment to Leo.

I feel something strange and open my eyes to see Tasha had joined in the hug, effectively ruining the moment. We all stare at her.

"What? It was so sweet I wanted to join in!" She explains, and Chase smiles at her.

"We love you too Tasha." He says gently.

We then all hug Tasha.

-—-—-

After waiting for Davenport to come to Leo's room to get us for a while, he finally enters.

"Bree, hold still." He says, and my heart stops.

Why? I'm given my answer when a shooting pain courses through the back of my neck. It's gone before I know it.

"What was that?" I angrily ask.

"I updated your chip with a few new bionic abilities to better help you defend yourself. Speed and agility is difficult to use in itself, though you've been doing fantastic with it. I gave you invisibility and you should be able to use electricity through your hands! Pretty cool right?!"

I gasp. "Really?" I laugh, in disbelief. I never thought I'd get any kind of ability to help me fight people. Ha!

"Hey! Why does she get new abilities?" Chase complains. He always wants to be the best doesn't he.

"Because you have a force field, molecular kineses, force field balls, super smarts, super senses...need I continue? And Adam has heat vision, super strength, and his blast waves that cause damage. Bree had agility, super speed, and vocal manipulation, which is good for passive situations and has its own perks. So I decided to keep with the passive by giving invisibility, but also a means of defending herself with the lightning powers. Completely fair." He explains.

Chase nods. His superior intelligence can't possibly argue with that. Ha!

"Cool! Can I still touch her if she's invisible?" Adam asks.

"Well yes, she's still there just invisible. But she'll be able to avoid people accidentally touching her with her speed and agility. She'll be a new kind of lethal. Just a little upgrade I wanted to implement." Davenport says arrogantly. For once I don't mind his arrogance. I'm just glad I get new abilities.

"Haha cool!" Adam laughs. I have a feeling this is gonna be fun!

I almost forget about the unfortunate situation we're all in.

"Yes it's fantastic, but can we leave my room now?" Leo asks impatiently.

"Leo, you have to stay here, but you three need to get out of here, but I need to get you down to the lab first, so that you can get some normal looking clothes on. People will report you for sure if they see you in your mission suits. I'd be surprised if they haven't already!"

Leo grunts. "Come on Big D! Let me at least help you and Douglas."

"Okay but only once these three are gone." He replies. -—-—-

Once all three of us are down in the lab, we step in our capsules, and our clothes are changed to casual wear.

"Okay now I want you three to-"

"Mr. Donald Davenport, who are you speaking to?" A voice calls. I swallow hard. Someone's coming..

"Hide!" He whispers to us and I freeze. Where do we hide?! In our dang capsules?

Adam grabs my arm and drags me behind Leo's Mission Specialist desk. Chase follows quickly behind us.

I can hear my heartbeat in my ears as footsteps come out of the elevator and into the lab.

"Sir, I was just attempting to send them a message as a trap. To lure them back." Mr. Davenport quickly answers, quite flawlessly.

"You have contact with them?" The deep voiced man yells at my father. Something clicks in my head.

Oh! It all makes sense now! He's pretending to be on their side to avoid arrest and to protect us. I suppose we aren't exactly helping him protect us right now.

"Well no sir, but I was testing communications and-" he begins nervously.

"What are those three blinking dots on that computer screen?" The voice booms, sending shivers through my spine. We're so screwed right now!

"Those..oh you mean those...those are my-"

"On with it!"

"They're my three...blinking...dots." He cracks under pressure.

I facepalm. This can't be happening.

"Ahh! It says Global Positioning System, we could find them with the dots! You're a genius Donald! They appear to be very near to us!" The voice exclaims, putting two and two together.

I peek out to find Mr. Davenport looking horrified. He'd never forgive himself if he let us get taken away.

"Wait!" I whisper to Chase and Adam, and they both turn to attention. "My new bionics allow me to turn invisible. I'm not going to speed too, since I still don't know how to use and control it really...and I'd make people notice with the wind. But isn't it worth a shot? I'll try and get out of here and find a way to get you guys out."

"Wait.." Chase pauses, grabbing onto my wrist as I try to stand up. "Are you sure? This could be really dangerous. And you can't let anyone touch you or they'll know something's up. Just please..be careful."

I get lost in the hazel eyes of the lifetime friend in front of me for a moment. They plead for me to stay, but he understands that I have to do this.

That tingly feeling shoots through me again, and the excited, clumsy, baby deer begins to dance in my stomach once again. Everything inside of me urges me to look away, run away. But I can't, and I won't.

"I'll be careful." I reassure him with one final glance. Something doesn't feel right, but I ignore it for the moment.

I stand up, and put my full focus into disappearing, being unseen. That's when I feel a change. I look to my brothers to see if they can still see me, but they glance around the room, probably trying to see if they can spot me.

Something about being invisible is empowering. I feel like I can do whatever I want, without judgement or question. I reach down and hug Adam, who freaks out for a second, and then realizes it's me.

"Adam, why are you hugging the air?" Chase questions him.

"I'm hugging _Bree_ , Chase!"

I bend down to hug Chase too, but something stirs inside of me, and I immediately regret what I do. I lean in and kiss him on the cheek.

I pull away quickly, and his eyes need mine. Oh no! His eyes meet mine? He can see me!

My cheeks burn with embarrassment. I must've glitched because of emotion. Gah I'm _such an idiot_!

I try not to look at him. What I did was messed up. I just wish it never happened. I stand up again quickly and turn invisible, but Chase has a hold of my wrist.

I look back at him now, at least he can't see my face. His expression is surprised, but there's something else lingering. He lets go of my wrist and I see a little smile fall on his lips.

I immediately begin to sneak back around Mr. Davenport and the man, who are now quietly bickering and I can tell Mr. Davenport is stalling. I don't have much time.

I tiptoe around them, using my agility to stay as silent as possible, and enter the stairwell. The elevator would draw _way_ too much attention.

I then use my speed to hurry up the stair way and enter the living room.

My mind races, trying to decide what to focus on- the guards in the living room, or the officials who seem to be part of the government.

I step, one foot after the other. Carefully. But I hear a beeping noise when I reach the front door. I pause, glancing around to see what happened.

"It says someone came in the front door! I don't get it, the door never opened," one of the guards grunt.

"Well we should check the perimeter. We don't know what those crazy bionic robot people can do." Another responds.

I scowl. I'm not a freaking robot!

"Yeah, they're real freaks- and what if one of them is wearing that invisibility DavenCloak that man showed us? Huh? Just search the room."

We aren't freaks! I freeze. This is bad. This is really bad. I need to get out of here! What if Adam and Chase are in danger now?

My emotions are building up in the intensity. Men are swinging their arms through the air in search of anything. Someone who's invisible. I make my way to the door. This is my moment!

I swing it open quickly and use my super speed to dash out and-

A pain shoots through my head, I go crashing to the ground. I know for sure I'm not invisible. I look up, and my blood runs cold.

A cruel, damaged face belonging to a large bald man glares down at me.

He wastes no time clutching the collar of my shirt and pulling me up, so that I am looking eye to eye with him.

My breathing is erratic, and in this moment I'm terrified. Frozen in my tracks. I try to act but something inside of me warns me not to.

His lips part to form a jagged, toothy grin. His eyes light up with a few words that chill my very soul.

He stares deep into my eyes, to the point where I desperately want to look away.

"I've been looking for you..." He chuckles mockingly, "I'm gonna teach you what real pain is, princess."


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Bree

**Escaping Secrets CH 3**

 **AN** **: Thank you everyone for your continued support! Sorry for the cliffhanger (not sorry muahahaha!) I'll see how many of those I can do. Hah! Anyway please leave suggestions or comments in the reviews- it makes me want to write more! 3 love you guys!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase POV

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" Adam whispers to me as we peek over the edge of Leo's Mission Specialist desk.

None of this feels right. I've been in a daze since she pressed her lips to my cheek. She probably thinks she ruined our relationship with that. Overstepped her boundaries. But I felt something inside of me churn when it happened. As much as I hate to admit it, I was scared for her to leave to do something big without being there to make sure it goes well.

I decided to trust her, and now I'm worried again. I know Bree, and I know the way she works. In no way would she take a whole 15 minutes, and it's almost been 16.

"Adam, something's wrong. I don't know what it is but something is definitely wrong.." I state my observation.

"Well what are we gonna do? We're still trapped down here and that talkative dude is trying to plan something with Mr. Davenport." Adam responds, completely baffled.

"I'll check my GPS to see where Bree might be." I sigh.

I press two fingers to my temple and check into my GPS. I see both Adam and my dots in the lab, but I can't find Bree's.

"Adam.."

"What?"

"I can't find her on the GPS... She's either sleeping, unconscious, or..or she's dead." I struggle to get the last words out.

"What are we gonna do?" Adam asks, freaking out completely. He's lost all composure. He's been freaking me out with all of his theories on what could've happened.

"We gotta get Mr. Government over there out of the way, then we can plan something with Davenport." I decide. "Maybe I can use my molecular kineses to distract him..."

Adam nods and waits for me to do my thing.

I focus hard on the government official's coffee. I move it violently forward and it launches the hot steaming liquid all over Mr. Davenport.

His face contorts in reaction to the hot coffee. Adam slaps a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Dude, I've waited my whole life to see that!" Adam whispers to me, and I hold up a hand to high five with.

"What was that for _**Sir**_ Rockford...?" He asks with mock sincerity through clenched teeth. I really wanna know the history between these two now.

"Oh my goodness Sir...my apologies...I don't know what happened..." Sir Rockford mumbles, completely shocked.

"I'll tell you then...you _**launched your coffee**_ at me!"

"I swear I didn't mean-"

"Just leave my lab! And send someone who knows how to treat a Davenport!"

I scoff. Classic Mr. Davenport.

Sir Rockford leaves quickly out of embarrassment and once he's gone, I immediately jump out from hiding.

"Wait...you planned this..." Mr. Davenport smirks, officially satisfied with the situation.

"Yeah. And I watched!" Adam raises his hand proudly.

"Good job Adam." Davenport smiles.

"Just doin my job," Adam stands tall and puffs his chest out.

"Wait..where's Bree?" Mr. Davenport asks suddenly. His features growing increasingly suspicious.

"She's just-" I begin...

"Practicing her swimming." Adam blurts at the same time as I say-

"Doing her homework."

"I'm gonna give you like three seconds to tell me where she is." He demands.

What do we tell him?! That she left and we can't track her? That she might be dead..?

"Alright Mr. Davenport..." Adam begins. "You deserve the truth," he pauses composing himself. "She wanted to practice yoga in private. You know how girls are."

"Chase what happened?" He glares in my direction, ignoring Adam's stories.

"She was going to use her new invisibility to get out and find a way to help us. She left and hasn't come back." I sigh.

All of the worst case scenarios run through my head on what could've happened to her.

"Come on guys let's check the GPS we can-"

"I already did." I stop him. "I can't see her location." I let out a shaky breath. The words really make it true to me. What is she doing right now? Is she okay? Did they hurt her? Is she safe?

"You mean- she's not..you don't think anything...?" Davenport begins, shocked.

"I don't know..." I regretfully respond.

I imagine the girl who stood by me all of these years trapped somewhere, or dead in an empty alleyway. I shudder. She's such a large piece of who I am and I never realized it.

And she kissed me. Am I right to feel what I did in that moment? I feel like a horrible human being for wanting her to know that I liked it. I wouldn't let myself believe it then, but I wanted more. Will she ever know that?

"Well we have a new mission now guys and it's to find Bree...and don't die. If we can do the first one hopefully we won't need to focus on the not dying part." Adam announces.

I snap out of my stupor, and nod. "Adam, use your blast wave to knock the soldiers and government workers down upstairs. We'll break for it then." I direct him.

He nods, and we all take the stairs. Once we reach the top step, Mr. Davenport walks out in the living room and tries to calm everyone down.

"Get ready Adam." I reassure him.

"Yup, I'm gonna knock em dead! I mean...well I hope not." He replies. He looks nervous.

"Don't worry Adam, you've done this before," I say, nodding for him to go.

He gives me one quick nod, and struts out by Mr. Davenport.

All of the heads in the room quickly turn towards Adam, and all I have time to do is yell at him, "Now Adam!"

He closes his eyes to focus.

All of the government officials dash at Adam, ready to use any force necessary to trap the bionic freak of nature. I want to do something, but I know I can't.

Suddenly, a blue wave blasts outward from Adam, knocking all men to the ground. Yes!

I run out to Adam and Mr. Davenport.

"Okay, we don't have much time, Adam, Chase? I want you two to go to this location." Davenport sends me some coordinates from an iPad. "I was talking to Douglas, and he said that a sick and twisted man named Krane has been looking for you three. Something about bionic weapons, free labor, and revenge on Douglas for not allowing him any bionics."

"So this Krane guy took her?" I ask.

"That's the best guess we have. Anyway, the coordinates are to the most secretive of the warehouses that Douglas and Krane would work in. Douglas was always afraid of Krane, and he was the only other person to know about the hideout. Krane won't expect anyone to know about it. But you two have to hurry. Oh who knows what he's done to Bree by now!" Mr. Davenport solemnly says.

His last sentence sends me into a moment of rage. Oh gosh! Why did I let this happen! I shouldn't have let her rely on a new bionic ability she had no training with! I'm a failed mission leader. I'm a failed brother. I'm a failed person. If I can't protect her, being the smartest person alive, then I'm the biggest screw up I know.

"Don't say that Mr. Davenport!" Adam begs. He's feeling defensive too I suppose.

"Just go, I'll get Douglas and Leo in the Lab. We don't have time for earpieces just go." Davenport commands, and we run to Mr. Davenport's car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My mind races throughout the car ride. I wonder what he wants with us...what is he doing to her. She may be dead. Anything could've happened. And I'm angry! I'm angry that he got her instead of me. Or even Adam.

But she has her new abilities..that are probably going to glitch.. Oh gosh none of this is helping. For once in my life, thinking doesn't help.

"Chase?" Adam mumbles to my right.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that this is going to work? I mean...we're just gonna walk in there and demand they give us our sister back?"

"Technically she's not our sister-" I begin.

"Why are you so caught up with that? To me, you're still my brother and she's still my sister." Adam states.

"Because..because I can't have a crush on my sister..." I mumble quietly.

"You want to crush our sister?!" Adam questions, leaning away from me.

"No! No Adam. Not. Not what I meant, just drop it okay?" I yell agitated.

Adam looks surprised about my outburst, and keeps his mouth shut the rest of the ride.

My heart begins to pound in my chest when we reach our destination. An entrance to a cave underground. This must be where he's hiding.

"Chase..? I'm really scared right now. I know I'm not supposed to be but. But I don't know.." Adam sighs, standing to my left in front of the cafe entrance. We are surrounded by snow, somewhere in Alaska.

"I'm scared too Adam..but we have to do this." I admit, my hands shake.

Adam gives me a firm nod, and I know it's time.

We both crunch our way through the freshly fallen snow, and into the cave entrance. After a few feet, an elevator is visible.

"Do you think we should take it?" Adam asks.

"Yeah. It might be the only way down." I respond, slightly suspicious.

Our wet boots squeak against the cold stone beneath us. I press the down button, the only button, on the elevator.

We carefully step in, to see a large screen on the wall. The doors shut behind us.

The unpleasant looking face of a bald, middle-aged man suddenly displays itself, causing me to jump. He smiles sinisterly, and the lust for pain and blood in his eyes sends chills down my back.

"Woah! Chase who's the scary bald dude?" Adam bursts.

"Hah! Call me Krane... I suppose you're wondering where your sister is hmm? Oh don't worry you aren't actually related to her anyway. Oh! You must not have known that...so terribly sorry..." He growls.

"Well jokes on you cause we did know that! But she's still my sister- and you better tell me where she is before I rip you to pieces man!" Adam spits at the monitor.

"We'll get to that, believe me...please take a step into my office. I think you'll find that you'll regret asking to see your 'sister' but by all means..come on in.." Krane laughs, a dreadful look in his eye and a toothy grin playing on his mouth.

That bastard! Who does he think he is? But where is she? What is he planning? Is this a trap? What do we do? We're already here, and he's definitely not going to let us go back up the elevator... I guess it's go time.

The elevator clicks open, and I'm met with a dark, musty room full of wires, machines, and a bloodstained floor. I feel sick immediately upon entering the room.

I don't want to think of if any of this is Bree's. I just want her to be alive. That's all I'm asking.

The figure of a tall, broad, man with unsettling features steps forward into the dim light.

"You're too late boys, I'm afraid the work has already been done." Sadistic laughter fills the room.

"What have you done with her?!" I call out. Rage fills my entire being. He thinks he can do this?!

"What haven't I done?" His words are laced with venom.

My palms begin to sweat, and my breathing increases. "Wh-where is she?!" I yell even louder. I have to face this man.

"Oh..but where isn't she?"

I'm struck with confusion, until his arm gestures around the room to various places.

My eyes immediately fall down to a crimson stained floor beneath me.

As my eyes adjust, it feels as if I'm living in a nightmare. Dark red stains the walls and floor.

My mind is spinning, and I only manage to mutter "B-Bree..."

"You...still wish to see her?" He laughs at my pathetic mumbles.

"Well yeah!" Adam yells angrily, close to his breaking point.

"Hahaha...very well. Bryan! Get out here...now! And, bring the girl..." He shouts authoritatively.

Another figure emerges from the shadows, dragging a smaller, more feminine figure with him. The girl stumbles, and falls to the floor in front of him.

My eyes adjust once again to see the faces of the figures.

"Bree!" I scream out, rushing down to her. Adam does the same.

"Ch...Chase.." She mutters, drifting in and out. I pull the weak girl into my arms. The gesture is met with cringes and sharp breaths. What did he do to her?!

Adam takes one look, and I know what's going to happen.

"Adam wait!" I beg him. I know I would be Spike right now if it weren't for the horrifying image of my sister keeping me grounded. I feel the incredible need to protect her. She's still alive, and that's what's important for now.

"No!" Adam, runs at Krane, knocking him to the ground, but something strange happens.

Krane laughs.

"Shut up! What did you do?!" Adam screams in his face.

"I've learned a lot from her..you know."

The first blow comes with a satisfying crack. Adam broke Krane's nose.

We have to get out of here now. "Bree, how do we get out of here? The elevator doesn't go back up does it?" I ask her in as soft a tone as I can.

"Don't leave...Door...code.." She grunts, suddenly clutching her stomach. I immediately try to comfort her, but she pushes me away.

I can't stand to see her like this...and then she looks at me. She looks at me with tired, pleading eyes. "146-2475...code.." She says through clenched teeth.

I save the number to an online database, sending it to Davenport as well.

I look up from Bree, to find that Bryan has a green bionic beam shooting from his fingers. It surrounds Adam and suspends him in the middle of the air.

He glances over to me now, a wild look on the young man's face.

Oh no! What do I do? I do the first thing I can think of. I call Davenport with my bionics.

"Hello? Yes what's happening? I got a signal from Bree's chip. Is she okay?" Mr. Davenport asks frantically.

"Right now she is, I don't know what all happened..." I swallow hard. "We need help...we can't face these people right now. We have to get away from them, and come up with a game plan later. His worker has bionics."

"Okay, I'll send a helicopter. I'm coming to get you. This is just a rescue mission right now. We can fight them later, just get Adam and Bree out safely!" Mr. Davenport directs.

"Okay."

I end the call, and turn to Bryan who uses his bionics to smack Adam into a wall. He groans, desperately thrashing as he continues to attempt resisting the field of electromagnetic energy around him.

I look back down at Bree, who seems to be talking to herself and shaking violently. My stomach twists. I glance back to Adam, who now cries out each time he's thrown into a bloodstained wall. My eyes squeeze shut. How..could they do this...to **_MY FAMILY_**!

 _Commando app, activating._

That piece of dead, rotting meat! "Hey baldy!" I scream at a main attacker.

"Ahh...what's wrong with the little one?" He asks with a smirk.

"Shut your mouth! You're about to experience the little one now!" I growl at the perpetrator.

I run at the cruel being, and kick him hard in the gut. I follow by thrusting my foot into his nuts. A cry of pain escapes his lips as he tumbles to the ground.

I now turn toward the younger villain, and grow a force field ball in my hands, launching it directly at his chest. It makes contact, and the man tumbles to the ground. And so does Adam.

I pull Adam from the ground and he follows me. I look to the convulsing girl on the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened!?" I ask, my breathing fast and shaky.

"Dude it's your commando app. You saved my butt. Let's get out of here." Adam replies gently. I don't remember what happened, but I'm glad Adam and Bree are okay.

I look down at Bree, who's eyes are closed but she breathes shakily. Her body is covered in dark marks and dried blood. I swallow hard.

Adam reaches down and picks her up in his arms. For a split second, I'm jealous of Adam's strength. _**I**_ want to carry her and make her feel safe.

But I'd be selfish to try and carry her. I could do it, but not easily. And it's so much easier for him, why would I ask?

"Okay...Chase? Do your smarty smart thing and tell me how we're gonna get out of here." Adam turns to me.

"Bree told me a code to some door...she just didn't tell me where it was. We gotta hurry because I know for a fact that Krane doesn't only have one assistant." I comment anxiously. The atmosphere in this cave area is dark and mysterious. Who knows what's happened here? I'm almost nervous to ask Bree what happened.

"Bree?" I ask gently.

Two warm brown eyes flutter open and make contact with my own.

"Where's the door Bree?" Her eyes shoot wide, and her breaths become sharp.

"Woah! Woah- what's happening? Chase tell me what's happening?" Adam shouts at me.

"No..no no. Use-" she mumbles.

"Use what?"

"Ladder. Right, left, straight, up." She sighs, relaxing again. It takes a moment for my nerves to calm.

"Got that Chase? I hope you know I won't remember." Adam blurts.

I only nod. Adam looks pretty beat up, and it makes me feel horrible. Both of my 'siblings' got hurt and I'm leaving this horror scene untouched.

I guide Adam through a hallway. My heart stops. A loud alarm rings throughout the cave, and the sound of men shouting and boots clunking can be heard not too far from us.

"Guys we need to hurry!" I cry out. We turn right, then left, keep going straight, and then come to a ladder. The approaching men are growing louder.

"She was right. There _is_ a ladder here! What do you know?" Adam pants from running.

"Yeah, but look up. That ladder is crazy tall! How are you gonna pull Bree all the way up?" I ask suddenly.

"Oh... Well I'll toss her over my shoulder, and..."

"Okay well, just go up first. I'll go below in case she falls off." I groan, eager to get out of here before anyone catches up to us.

Adam nods and moves Bree so that her upper body is hanging over his back. Bree cringes. I feel like wrapping her up in my arms and telling her that everything's gonna be okay.

Adam begins climbing, and Bree looks terrified, staring down at me with nothing securing her to Adam.

I soon begin to climb. There is a long awkward silence in which Bree and I simply make eye contact. It feels strangely safe to look into her eyes. It's something I've done about a million times, but now I feel something different. I have a newfound appreciation for looking into these eyes once more, and by the relief present on her face, I can tell she missed me too.

I get so caught up in looking at her that my hand misses a rung and slips. I catch myself, and Adam halts, sending Bree almost toppling onto me.

My face red, I reattach my hand to the rung.

I win a faint smile from Bree, before we continue once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bree's POV**

Adam pushes my aching body out on the cold, fresh snow as he exits through a trap door in the ground. The rich blue night sky wraps around me like a blanket.

I inhale the frozen air that blows around me and let the breeze caress me. My muscles immediately relax. The new sensation takes away from the intense pain drumming into every limb.

Chase exits next. Soon, I hear a loud noise, I look up to find a helicopter hovering above us. I find myself beginning to fade, and the icy ground with the swirling winter air become a mass of jumbled relief.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4: Wounds

_**Escaping Secrets CH 4**_

 **AN** **: Wow! I'm amazed by all of the attention this story is getting with the first 3 chapters. You guys are the real rock stars! This chapter is filler, but important and some Brase! 3 I love you all and hope you enjoy the chapter! 33**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bree's POV**

 _Chup-chup-chup!_

I awake to the loudly spinning blades of a helicopter. Where am I?

I shoot up to a sitting position and immediately regret my vigor, clutching my stomach. I feel stiff and tired.

"She's awake Big D!" A refreshingly familiar voice yells to the pilot over the noise.

"Phew! I was worried for a while! I mean I still am- just keep an eye on her Leo okay?" Mr. Davenport yells back, an obvious relief in his voice.

It all hits me. I'm not with that horrible man Krane anymore. The tense muscles in my body relax."Where's Adam and Chase?" I ask with sudden need to see my brothers.

"They're in the back compartment since they didn't like watching you just lay there like a dead fish. Chase has some serious anxiety issues, and Adam wanted to draw a mustache on you-"

"Hey!" I cut in, angry and yet strangely thankful to know that things are somewhat normal again.

"-which...I didn't let him do..." He finishes with a chuckle. "Hey! I'm a good brother if I do say so myself...which I do, by the way."

I snort. Same old Leo. Same old fantastic Leo. I just pull him into a hug. I feel like crying and I don't know why. It's a realization that we all take life for granted. I could've never seen Leo again. The people I love would never know how much I appreciate them.

It's so stupid! I shouldn't be crying. I force myself to regain my composure as much as I can before I pull out of the hug.

He must notice the emotion on my face because he says, "Hey, everything's gonna be alright. We're going home now. Big D has the house on lockdown since he shoveled all of the bodies out."

"Shoveled the what?!" I exclaim. What bodies?!

"Oh..oh no we didn't kill anyone- Adam just used his blast wave to knock a bunch of government dudes out. Then we took all of them and locked them in the actual basement. It's literally right by the lab, but don't worry it's not like connected or anything so they won't find their way out. They're locked in from the outside." Leo explains, obviously satisfied to be the one giving information.

"Oh," I sigh, "with you guys I would've believed you accidentally killed someone." I chuckle, but a shooting pain courses through my side and I stop.

"Woah, Bree are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just...yeah-" I begin anxiously. My face burns with anxiety as I will myself not to think back to the events of the day. Please change the subject!

"And so I said that it wasn't fair because dogs can't do that!" Adam laughs, telling a story to Chase as they exit the back compartment of the helicopter and enter to where I sit.

"Bree!" Chase cuts him off and trips over himself to get to me.

I smile faintly at him. I still feel dizzy and sick and pains jab at me like tiny blades, but his glance is warm and inviting. The nighttime air is crisp and fresh.

"I was afraid you weren't gonna wake up anytime soon. You really scared us, well, Adam thought you were fine and just needed a sharpie mustache."

"So I heard," I shoot Adam a playful glare and he only smiles satisfied.

"Well it's your loss because," he holds up his hand, which he drew a face and mustache on, "Mr. Weenie looks better with a mustache anyway."

I shake my head.

"I had to deal with that for hours..." Chase complains quietly to me as Adam makes his hand puppet talk.

"I'll take it you missed me?" I laugh. Chase's eyes are warm and his gaze is unlike anyone else's. I don't want to run away from it. I feel safe when he looks into my eyes.

"Yeah..I did." He mumbles, seriously. He seems to be thinking about something. "Hey do you wanna talk about before you left when you kis-"

"No-I mean. I'm sorry I didn't mean to- I was leaving and...sorry." I stammer, tongue tied. I really did want to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him for real and not some lame cheek kiss. Bright roses bloom on my cheeks. He's gonna read into me and I know it.

He seems to pause for a second and then says, "So...so you didn't mean for me to take it as a-"

"Yeah." I agree half-heartedly. I want him to know how I feel but...but I can't because he wouldn't understand. It could ruin our relationship.

He frowns, looking dejected. "Okay."

I want to tell him that I did want him to take it as a romantic gesture, but I'm not sure why he's frowning and it could be for a number of reasons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had fallen asleep again shortly after talking with Leo, Chase, and Adam.

Now I awaken as Adam carries me inside our house through the door in the roof. He walks down the stairs and lays me down on the soft couch. The plush cushions feel like heaven to my aching muscles. I let myself rest.

Once everyone is inside, Mr. Davenport speaks up. "It's pretty late guys, we should really go to bed. Before I left with the helicopter, I asked Tasha to set up a bed in her sewing room for Bree to use. Adam you can just put her there and we'll talk injuries and a new game plan in the morning." He yawns.

Adam just nods and goes to scoop me up again.

"No." Chase suddenly says.

"Huh?" Adam furrows his brow.

"You got kind of beat up today Adam, why don't you just go to your capsule and I'll carry her to bed."

Why is he doing this? He knows that Adam can do this just fine. Something inside of my jumps at the idea of Chase carrying me instead of Adam. The feeling I get frightens me.

"Really Chase? Can you lift a human female?" Adam laughs at Chase. I sigh. I never realized how horrible we've been to Chase before now. But now I appreciate all three of my brothers too much to criticize them.

"Yeah...yeah I can! I'm not _that_ weak!" He argues.

"Okay whatever little bro, but I'm tired so I'll let you try so I can sleep. Good luck with that!" Adam calls happily, stepping into the elevator.

I roll my eyes. Can they stop having competitions when it involves carrying me upstairs?

Chase walks over to me and scoops me up in his arms. I cringe as a new flood of pain rushes through me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," he scolds himself. My heart begins to beat faster with the feeling of his arms tightly wrapped around me.

"Wasn't thinking?" I question him. "Chase Davenport not thinking?" He avoids eye contact, looking embarrassed. He must think I'm suspicious about him dismissing Adam, who'd be able to do the job faster and easier that he can.

He begins to walk to the stairs. I can feel his heart beating against my side. His heart rate challenges to surpass my own.

As he climbs the stairs, I bite my lip. I attempt to ignore the bursts of pain with every step.

He reaches my old room- the sewing room- and lays me down on a plush bed with simple white sheets and a simple white blanket.

I sink into the soft mattress and close my eyes. "Thank you, Chase." I mumble in a daze.

When I open my eyes, Chase still stands there, looking uncomfortable. He eyeballs my clothing for some reason. Then I notice the bloodstains on Chase's clothing. I look down and see that I still have blood leaking through my outfit.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry!" I immediately apologize for staining his clothes. He wears a simple green shirt and some shorts. He must've changed on the helicopter.

"No. I mean- that can't be comfortable. Don't you wanna change?" He asks, as if it's insane that I thought he was upset about the blood.

"Oh." I mumble. The more I think about it, the more the scratchy clothing with mixes of dry and fresh blood makes me want to crawl out of my skin.

I debate on whether I should change, but I quickly realize that I won't be able to sleep like this.

"You're wounds can get infected. I don't know why Mr. Davenport wants to wait until the morning to take care of them. You really need to at least wash them out and put on some bandage."

I nod my head simply. The weakness I feel keeps me in one position. I haven't got the will to move.

"Do-? So do you want me to help you? I mean...you can't really walk can you?" Chase asks, a nervous awkwardness in his voice.

I nod, and simply hold my arms out as a signal for him to help me. He reaches down and lifts me up carefully, bridal style, and begins to walk into the hall towards the restroom.

"Thank you Chase.." I mumble quietly on the way.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he says sincerely.

He pushes the upstairs restroom door open to reveal a spacious room, with a huge jacuzzi bathtub and two sinks. There is a basket full of first-aid supplies that sits on a counter.

My brain is fuzzy because of blood loss, so all I do is stare around the room. I fade in and out. Chase lays me down in the tub and grabs the first-aid supplies, pulling them down to the floor, where he kneels in front of the tub.

Chase examines me for a moment. Not his typical examination as if I were a specimen in a test tube. A delicate, concerned way. He pauses for a moment before reaching a hand forward.

The hand falls on my shirt, and begins to pull it over my head. My breath hitches, I feel a moment of pure panic, shutting my eyes.

"Aaoouch!" Chase shrieks, and I open my eyes. My hand is extended as if pointing at something. My point leads to Chase, who clutches his head.

"Wh-what did I do?" I ask cautiously, still shaking.

"You shocked me...I forgot about your new abilities," he remarks, brushing it off.

I look down embarrassed.

He reaches again to pull off my shirt, but this time I allow it, biting my lip.

"Wh...what wha-" Chase mumbles, upon seeing all of my cuts and wounds, which still strike inside of me intense pain.

"What happened Bree? I..I didn't know there were this many..what- how?" He asks in pure shock.

The cold bathroom air causes me to shiver. I don't want to explain any of this. I don't want to now. I don't know if I'll ever want to.

"It was...it was nothing..just just...clean them and bandage me up. Please?" I beg, my voice weak from all of the yelling I've done today, or should I say yesterday since it's definitely past midnight. My heart pounds at the thought of telling him.

" _This_ ," he gesticulates to my aching, blood-soaked body. "This is not nothing!"

That's it...a few words and the events of the day flood in, breaking the walls I so desperately built in hopes of feeling normal ever again. In a senseless attempt to regain any composure and dignity I have left. "I...I..." I choke. The words are too much to say.

 **Chase's POV**

"I...I..." Bree chokes, tears welling up in her eyes. There are layers and layers of emotion behind this one broken expression she displays on her face. My eyes scan her wounds and find a particularly deep cut, likely a stab wound in the left side of her abdomen.

I can tell she's searching for something to say, or maybe a way to say it. But whatever happened to her is very obviously difficult for her to think about, which crushes me on the inside. She has always been the one to lift me up when I was down, and now she's down. And I don't know what to do about it.

She opens her mouth as if to speak, but instead tears spill over her cheeks. She releases a gentle sob as she presses the palms of her hands to eyes.

I wish I could know what's causing my sister, this beautiful and exciting human being, to weep like this. I'm not used to comforting people, but I can't take this. Her sobs begin softly, but as I reach out, and pull her to my chest they grow louder and more troubled. She clutches to my shirt, now soaked with a mixture of salty tears and blood.

I hold onto her as gently and as tight as I possibly can. I feel as if she is as frail as a butterfly. As if one wrong move could cause her to break and crumble and blow away.

Krane is going to pay. Nobody...I mean _nobody_ \- does this to my sister and manages to get away with it. I can feel my anger growing deep inside of me. A beast that hides in the darkest parts of my being.

"Agh!" I quickly release my grip on Bree as she cries out. My embrace had become painful to her in such a fragile state.

She sniffs a few times and wipes away some tears from her face. She looks exhausted now. As if she is tired of thinking altogether. "Thank you." She mumbles, her voice hoarse.

"We're gonna get him Bree." I reassure her, determination etched into my words.

She sniffs once more before nodding once. "We should get your wounds cleaned and..." I begin but she nods again in agreement.

I help her lay back down in the tub, and grab a warm rag, beginning to wipe as much blood off of her upper body as possible. I feel awkward navigating around her breasts. I know she has more cuts there, but I refuse to make her take off her bra. She cringes at my every touch, as if the simplest movements are causing excruciating pain.

I feel horrible about my continually causing her to feel this way, but I remind myself that I'm helping her. After wiping all of the blood and cleaning out most of the wounds, I use medical bandage to wrap around most of the damage.

She looks relieved once she gets her black pajama shirt on, and I reach to pull down her pants.

Another sudden look of panic shoots across Bree's face, and another painful strike knocks me across the room this time. _Thump!_ I land against the bathroom wall, my head aching. She hit me in the chest this time. I hold back my frustration.

Bree's expressions show guilt and her cheeks burn red. I push myself off of the ground and head back over to her. Patience. I need patience.

"Sorry Chase..believe me when I say it could've been much worse." She sighs in frustration with herself.

"No it's fine. Please don't worry." I respond.

She helps me in removing her pants and once more, I'm horrified. More blood. More. I didn't know there could be much more. The bottom of her underwear has dry blood as well. I advert my eyes from there, feeling pretty awkward and embarrassed for Bree to have to be in such a vulnerable position.

I'm quick with my cleaning of wounds, and bandaging. I hurry to hand her some black pajama pants, and she gladly accepts them.

"Chase-? Thank you. I- it's..this took a lot of time, and it's just so I'll be able to sleep. Thank you." She says genuinely, and yet exhausted.

"Don't worry about it. I only wish it had been me or Adam that Krane got a hold of...I just..I really hate seeing this." I sigh frustrated, my voice low and croaky from the night.

She looks down at the floor, silent. I want to ask her what she's thinking about. What happened when she was there? How are we going to defeat this man?

Her eyes finally meet mine. She must notice the worried look I have on my face, since she immediately speaks up.

"I..I just need some rest that's all. They'll probably make me tell you guys tomorrow. Just get sleep while you can. I'm tired enough.…" she trails off.

I know she's telling the truth, but there's definitely more to it. I want her to tell me now. I don't want to find out along with the rest of the family. With the way she's acting now, I'm not so sure she'll be able to face the whole family and tell us whatever there is to tell.

Instead of prodding the miserable, but more comfortable girl, I scoop her up in my arms once more. She leans her head on my shoulder as I make my way back to her room.

I peel off the bloody sheets, and lay out some fresh ones before gently placing Bree down in the center of the bed. A sigh immediately escapes her lips as she closes her eyes, cuddling into the blankets.

I glance at the relaxed face of my sister. A smile takes its place on my lips. She looks happy. Before exiting the room, I turn out the lights, and place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight." I whisper, then begin to walk to the door.

Just as I'm about to shut the door behind me, I pick up a barely audible sound with my heightened hearing.

"Goodnight," the soft whisper reaches me.


	5. Chapter 5: Living a Nightmare

**Escaping Secrets CH 5**

 **AN: HELLO LOVELIES! Yes guys I am still making this story and I want you to know this chapter took ages and tons of work. So I hope you guys like it. Also! This chapter is Rated M and so is this story. Reader Discretion is HEVILY ADVISED. This chapter contains heavy themes that are extremely serious and are in no way joking matter. You have been warned.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bree's POV**

 _His cold rough hands press on the sides of my face. "Haha they're not coming to help you! Come on babe, wanna show me where your bionics come from?"_

 _"N-no!" I spit, shaking in my place, pinned to the cold, rusty metal wall. I struggle to strike him, but I'm unable._

 _"The boss won't be very happy if I don't get this info for him..Let's see if you give me the same answer after I have some fun, huh? You're lookin real nice tonight babe...mind if I take a peek at what's underneath? Heh heh!" He chuckles, his finger pulling on the collar of my shirt. His calloused hands fall to my waist. His eyes lock on mine, and a dreadful smirk stretches across his face._

I shoot up in bed. Darkness. A gentle blanket of darkness suffocates the dream, willing it to disappear from my mind. _Agh!_ My wounds scream at me to lay back down and my heart races eagerly, as if attempting to run away from the memory. I'm covered in a sticky cold sweat.

I close my eyes and let out a shaky breath. _It's only a dream, it's only a dream._ But my mind refuses to believe it. What if I'm not really home right now. What if my safety is a dream?

I want to see Leo and Adam and Chase and Mr. Davenport and Tasha and all of those wonderful people. I want to know that I'm home. Home for _real_.

I force myself out of bed, and hold myself up, putting the majority of my weight on the edge of the bed. I peel off the sweat-covered sleep clothes, and toss them to the floor. I don't have any clothes to change into though, dang it!

I let out a gentle sigh. Oh well. I haven't got the energy to do anything about it. I crawl back into bed, enjoying the soft dryness. Soon enough I feel myself drifting off once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase POV

I awake and look to my right where Adam sleeps peacefully in his capsule. I glance to my left, only to remember that Bree is upstairs.

Today is game plan day. It's going to be stressful and nerve-wracking, but it's going to be 100% worth it.

"Rise and shine boys!" The voice of my apparent father bursts. Douglas.

"Good morning Douglas...did you have to yell?" I ask a little sluggishly. I'm not exactly eager to begin this day, but whatever needs to happen.

"Good morning to you too." He points a finger at me with a grin on his face. I wonder why he's so happy? Did he even hear about the condition Bree is in? And does he understand how difficult it's going to be to face Krane?

"Why are you so happy?" Adam groans in a tired manner, stepping carelessly out of his capsule.

"Cause you guys are safe! For now! I guess...anyway- I'm happy because Donnie is letting me stay here for good! Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah. Fantastic..." I scowl. He has no empathy for our family. We are in a desperate situation and he's all giddy! What kind of a father is gone his son's entire life and then just decides to jump in 16 years later?

"Hey! You know I'm the one who gave Bree the lightning and invisibility. For all you know that could've saved her life!" Douglas argues, confident in his abilities.

"She left because she was invisible. For all _you_ know you almost got her killed!" I retort, not in the mood.

"Hey I'm sorry. I'm just hanging back and trying to help. I'm sorry."

"Dude he's sorry- give him a break." Adam shrugs, walking into the elevator and ascending to the living room.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." I sigh. "I'm just really stressed out with this whole thing..and I'm just really worried." I apologize to Douglas. He's only trying to help.

"Thanks bud. I really don't mean any harm, but that Krane does. We gotta figure something out." He replies, looking worried.

"Yeah, but first we need to find out if Bree is okay."

I step into the elevator and head on up to the living room for breakfast. I know Douglas means well, and he is helping us for a reason. But right now I'm incredibly curious about Krane's plan and what we have to do with it.

"Good morning Chase." Tasha greets me warmly, handing me a plate with pancakes and bacon on it. The scent of fresh sizzling bacon permeates the room, and all thoughts that don't involve eating leave my mind.

I take a seat next to Adam at the bar table. He has a pancake tower and a maple syrup moat.

"Oh hey little guy!" Adam greets me with his usual short jokes.

"Morning..." I roll my eyes. He's never gonna learn.

I begin to dig into my food, devouring it before I can really think too much abut anything else. Just as I'm finishing my last bite of sticky pancake, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

I turn to see Mr. Davenport helping Bree down the stairs. Instead of the black pajamas she was wearing when she went to sleep, she now wears a large grey T-shirt and some black lounge pants. It really strikes me how tired she looks. How physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted she must be.

A pang of guilt rushes through me. I could've prevented this. I'm smart enough to know not to rely on new abilities. It should've been me.

She looks determined. I'm not sure what she is determined to do, and it might just be to get down the stairs. She has that same sparkle in her eye, though, that she's always had. Krane didn't take away her spirit.

Her face contorts with each step, and she is visibly cringing, but she forces herself to continue without uttering a sound.

"Oh morning Bree!" Adam happily calls to her. "I saved some bacon for you." He smiles, handing her a plate once she reaches the table.

"Thanks." She gives a little smile, and then sets down between Adam and I.

"Chase. Thank you so much for cleaning Bree's wounds last night. It completely slipped my mind I was so exhausted." Mr. Davenport thanks me, patting me on the back.

"You know that wasn't a permanent fix. I mean those bandages are probably soaked through by now. I mean I didn't really check much, I was tired too. I only did what was absolutely necessary." I reply.

"Oh great.." Bree mumbles to my left, shoving another slice of bacon into her mouth.

"We'll get her all fixed up today. Our main focus is to make sure she's alright, then figure out what Krane wants and what we're going to do about it." Mr. Davenport responds seriously.

Bree stops eating, as if she just remembered something. "I don't think- I don't know how long..." Bree says in barely a whisper, clutching the counter for balance.

"Is something wrong?" Leo asks, looking up from his food.

"You guys aren't safe. Not around me." She closes her eyes, pressing her hands to her eyes.

Instinctively I place a hand on her shoulder. She jumps a little at the suddenness.

"I think we need to know what happened before we can know anything she's saying." Adam frowns.

I nod in agreement. We have to talk about it sometime.

We all simultaneously decide to take the conversation to the couch, and sit down. Mr. Davenport helps Bree move to the couch and sit in between Adam and I.

"So, start at the beginning. What happened when you went upstairs?" Mr. Davenport asks in a gentle tone.

Bree pulls in a shaky breath. "I thought I'd be fine. I was planning to use the invisibility you gave me to get out safely, and find a way to get Adam and Chase out." She stops, as if contemplating what to say next.

"What happened next?" I ask a little nervously.

"Once I was upstairs in the living room, there were men. They were going to scan the room because I set off some kind of sensor. I rushed to the door, and flew out as fast as I could but.." She shudders.

"But what?" Leo prods.

"But I hit something large, and it was _him_. That sick Krane. He lifted me off of the ground, and I forgot that I had lightning. I was just too shocked." Her voice begins to get weaker.

I feel a pang of anger. That's how he got her.

"He said some things about...you know..never mind. I don't remember anything after he knocked me into the concrete wall. I...I woke up blindfolded and handcuffed in some kind of moving vehicle. It was the most peaceful part of the trip..." Her voice trails off and her breath hitches.

I reach my arm around her shoulders and pull her close to me. She gives me a thankful half smile before continuing.

"You know.." She swallows hard. "It doesn't really matter what happened to me. I'm alright now...and...oh gosh!" She shakes her head she attempts to wipe away tears welling up in her eyes.

"No! We have to know to have any idea what to do about Krane!" Leo shouts, eager and nervous.

"Yeah we gotta know this stuff!" Adam chimes in.

"This is serious Bree you're gonna have to tell us," Davenport adds.

I use my arms as a shield around the fragile girl that shrinks back from the comments.

She just doesn't talk. People prod, Douglas offers her new abilities as a bribe, which sparks a fresh anger in her eyes. Leo and Adam argue over their theories, as if this is some kind of a joke.

I've finally had my fill of it. "Guys!" I yell above the bickering. The room falls silent. "We're done then. If she doesn't want to tell us right now, we can wait." I announce, feeling protective. I hate how insensitive this family is acting.

"Uhh..no offense to you Chasey poopoo, but I think I have a better idea than waiting." Douglas pipes up.

"On with it then." Davenport prods.

"Well when I created the update to Bree's chip, I also might have added something without your permission..."

"Douglas!" Mr. Davenport glares, wide eyed.

"I know you told me not to...but I thought it was better to have..and look it's gonna come in handy. Basically for you guys who don't know- I installed a sort of program into her chip that lets us access recent memories. They're saved to the chip and then deleted to make room for the most recent ones. I just have to hook Bree up to my new automatic replay system and we can watch back what happened in third person." Douglas explains, thoroughly pleased with himself.

Bree sucks in a shaky breath, and I pull her closer to me. "Is it safe?" She asks.

"Well yeah of course! I wouldn't offer to use it on you if it wasn't! I've tested it on some actual lab rats and their memories played back just fine. I'd give them some food and replay it. It actually showed an increase of dopamine secreted, leaving the rats happier." Douglas justifies himself.

I suppose there isn't anything that can go wrong if it's been tested and works.

Mr. Davenport still seems unsure, but he stays silent for Bree's sake.

"Okay." She says simply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bree's POV**

Once we are down in the lab, which took an annoyingly large amount of help from Chase for me, they have me sit in a large, dark, cushioned chair. I shake in my place. I really don't want them to watch it, but the alternative is to say it to their faces which I can't do.

I had tried but I get all choked up. I get nervous, watching the anticipation in their expressions. I don't want to see their reactions. I don't want to know my reaction.

Douglas attaches electrodes to my neck over my chip, my forehead, and my temples. I see a seatbelt in the chair, and opt to put it on. I'd rather not take my chances with a new invention.

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" I ask suddenly, remembering countless experiments of Mr. Davenport's that have gone haywire.

"No it will not." Douglas answers matter-of-factly.

Adam and Leo both stare at the dark screen that will play my memories. Mr. Davenport examines the machine narrow eyed. Chase keeps his hand on my shoulder, turning toward the screen himself.

Douglas presses a few buttons, and zap! My vision goes black and I crash to the ground.

Opening my eyes, I realize that I'm outside of our house. In front of the door.

 _Oh no!_ No. No. No! All of my thoughts begin fading. It's going to make me relive my memories...I don't have time to-

 _I look up, and my blood runs cold._

 _A cruel, damaged face belonging to a large bald man glares down at me._

 _He wastes no time clutching the collar of my shirt and pulling me up, so that I am looking eye to eye with him._

 _My breathing is erratic, and in this moment I'm terrified. Frozen in my tracks. I try to act but something inside of me warns me not to._

 _His lips part to form a jagged, toothy grin. His eyes light up with a few words that chill my very soul._

 _He stares deep into my eyes, to the point where I desperately want to look away._

 _"I've been looking for you..." He chuckles mockingly, "I'm gonna teach you what real pain is, princess."_

 _I look at him with wide eyes. What do I do-_

 _"Agh!" I cry out, slammed against the concrete wall. Sharp pains shoot through my head and back, and I feel myself losing grip on reality._

 _"But...Adam and Chase..." I gasp, holding on to any solid thought. I drift out of touch with the world._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _My eyes drift open slowly. Where am I? What happened? All I can see is darkness. A blindfold is tightly wrapped around my head. I attempt to jerk upward, but feel the restraints of handcuffs bounding my wrists together. A thick solid rope digs into my middle, holding me to some sort of hard, solid structure._

 _My breathing picks up. I failed! I messed up! I'm...I'm going to die. There is no way that frightening face intends to keep me alive._

 _But now I'm trapped. Bionics. Electricity. I can use it to get out of here somehow. But look where using new bionics got me this time. Thump! Thump! The room shakes._

 _The air around me is hot, and I struggle to pull in breathes. I must be inside of something. I bump up and down as whatever vehicle I'm in rattles back and forth. I strain to hear muffled conversation nearby._

 _"Yeah, I got one of them," Krane says._

 _"Which one?" A second voice asks._

 _"The girl."_

 _"She's a good looking one isn't she? Goes to my school." The second voice responds. He sounds young, familiar. "What are we gonna do with her once we get to the lab?" The boy asks relatively innocently. He must not know how bad Krane is._ _ **I**_ _don't even really know._

 _I strain harder to hear the words, but all I hear is a muffled whisper._

 _"Bionics? Well how in the world are we supposed to figure out where she gets em?" The boy my age asks loudly._

 _I find myself shaking. They want to find my bionics. Nobody is safe if they find the source. Who knows how they'd use it._

 _"If we can't figure it out ourselves, we get her to tell us. She's a girl. Very easy to break." I shudder at the cold tone in which Krane speaks. He lacks a single trace empathy._

 _I need to get out of here. Lightning! I got it. I just need to- I strain as hard as I can and focus on electricity shooting from my hands._

 _...Nothing._

 _I yank at my arms, hopelessly trying to free my wrists from the handcuffs. A thought hits me._

 _These handcuffs must be disabling my bionics! I focus on speeding in my place and nothing happens. This confirms my theory._

 _I let out a shaky breath. Okay..just breathe. I'm sure Adam and Chase will figure out how to get out of the situation themselves. They should notice my absence is long lasted and come to get me...wherever the heck I am._

 _I get a sudden burst of confidence. They aren't going to kill me because then I couldn't tell them about my bionics. "Hey!" I yell to wherever the snippets of conversation are coming from._

 _A few moments pass before I hear a door click open and footsteps stomp near me._

 _"Yeess?" The deep voice of Krane asks in a mock sweet tone. "Does the princess need anything?"_

 _"Where are you taking me?" I ask tersely. I'm sick of this already._

 _"Relax while you can. You slept most of the flight." He sneers._

 _I slept most of the..most of the flight?! "We..we're flying somewhere..." I swallow hard. Adam, Chase, and Davenport can't help me in the freaking air! The farther I get away from them, the longer it will take for them to find me. And they don't have super speed like me..._

 _"Yes, but don't worry, we're almost there. Hope you aren't too bored just laying on the floor there." The man chuckles cruelly._

 _"Let me go this instant! Or I swear when my brothers get here-"_

 _"Is someone upset they can't rely on their bionics to save them this time? Don't you like the cuffs?"_

 _I close my eyes (even though I'm blindfolded) and attempt to ignore the ignorant pig standing near me._

 _"Please..just tell me what you want and we can make this easy." I plead. I just want to go back home._

 _"Where are your bionics coming from, how are they replicated, and how does your body handle them? Is it genetic, is it electronic? Or what about- How long does it take for a prissy bionic bitch to learn her fucking place?"_

 _It feels as if I've just been smacked across the face and kicked in the stomach simultaneously. Anger pulses through my veins at his cruelty. I don't deserve to be treated like this! And who is the guy from my school who's helping Krane?_

 _"No answer? Hmm. We'll be arriving shortly. Don't let yourself become too parched; we have a lot of talking to do. That is, if you cooperate." He chuckles to himself, sending shivers down my back. He then trots away from me, leaving me in an eerie silence._

 _I try to focus on sleeping since I'm obviously stuck here until we arrive wherever we're going. But I can't keep my mind off of Adam and Chase. Are they okay? Do they think I'm dead? Are they even looking for me? And where am I going? Where are we planning to arrive? And what am I going to do- just answer all of the questions that could enable Krane to dominate the entire population of the United States?_

 _I take shaky breaths and attempt to slip out of my bindings, but I am not victorious._

 _After a few minutes of struggling, I hear footsteps and then he sound of the familiar voice._

 _"Hey...so Bree...how's it going?" A shy boy asks. It hits me. Bryan! The junior that all of the girls like. They find his blond hair and blue eyes stunning, but I've never gotten to know him._

 _"Why are you working for him?" I ask suddenly, ignoring his initial question. I can't stand having no idea what is going on._

 _"He offered me a lot of money. Basically he just came to the school and started asking kids if they knew anything about you and your brothers. Most people thought he looks creepy so they ignored him, but I was interested so I said that I knew stuff. I didn't say what I knew until he explained himself." He responds honestly. He must really want to tell someone. Krane probably made him keep this a secret._

 _"What did he explain?" I ask a little nervously._

 _"At this point the government had already alerted the public about you three so I figured- what would it hurt to help someone solve the problem? He wanted help capturing you guys, told me that if things worked out I'd get payed at least 2,000 bucks. Anyway, that sounded like a pretty sweet deal to me. Sorry I kind of told him your address, and stuff...but hey! I mean all he wants to do is keep people safe." He answers naively._

 _"Safe?!" I spit. "He worked for my uncle- and he just wants to know how to duplicate bionics for power and control. He wanted to sell me to dictators! Sell- as if I'm some weapon or piece of property, a slave! Why do you trust this guy?" I struggle to appeal to Brian, but I only hear a sigh._

 _"Look, you always seemed nice and you never hurt anyone but..but I don't know. He told me not to trust you. I don't know if I can believe you."_

 _"Are you serious?" I shake in my bindings. "Do you see me right now? Does this look like something a kind person would do to someone?"_

 _"Look I'm sorry. I know this is a really bad time to say it...but I've been working up the nerve to tell you that I'm into you. I mean..you can't walk away so that was a confidence booster," he laughs nervously._

 _"Wait what? So you wait until I'm kidnapped by a freak and tied to the ground to tell me this? Well this just keeps getting weirder..." I grumble._

 _"Hey...look I'm sorry. I just thought I'd tell you since..ya know."_

 _Normally I'd be ecstatic that this attractive guy likes me...and I've liked him for so long but...but right now? And I still have these strange feelings for Chase._

 _I don't know how to respond. Especially since he was involved in capturing me._

 _"Okay then you don't have to say anything." He says quietly, dejected._

 _"You helped kidnap me." Is all I say, and I think it's enough, because he doesn't respond for the rest of the trip._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I just begin to drift off when we land. I am suddenly untied and yanked off of the ground, causing a sudden wooziness to come over me, disappearing as fast as it comes._

 _"Move along princess!" The gruff voice or Krane explodes in my ear as I'm pushed along. My blindfold leaves me utterly unaware to the world around me. I feel the cold winter air, and then I relax. The gentle breeze twists around me like a comforting blanket. The wind..._

 _This sensation is soon ripped away from me as I'm shoved into a tiny room, and followed by about 5 people. I hear a tinging noise, and they pull my blindfold off. I'm in an elevator. I can see Krane, Bryan, another boy from my school-_

 _A smart one- and two men I don't know._

 _I find myself unable to speak. I don't know how to react to this, and I begin to feel claustrophobic being shoved in such a tight space with so many people._

 _"Welcome to the lab- your new home..." Krane announces, stepping out of the elevator and yanking me forward with him._

 _The room is dark and dingy. The walls are those of a cave, and the floor is solid concrete. It is like a glorified garage. Metal beams, wires, electronic devices, and a strange bed sets in the room. A cold sweat drips down my neck. This place looks like a medieval torture chamber._

 _The other men walk away into hallways, probably heading to their jobs. Bryan stays._

 _"I'm going to ask you some questions...and if you refuse to answer then you will be met with my attempts to figure out the answers myself. Most require force. It's your call. Some things, you will not have a choice with and that is final. Am I understood?" Krane grins, dragging me into the room and throwing me to the ground._

 _"Hey man she's a human too-" Bryan cuts in, but Krane glares at him._

 _"She is not human- she's a monster and believe me if you stick around you will have no problem watching her suffer. People like her are dangerous. People like her shouldn't exist." Krane spits in Bryan's face, and he nods slowly, fear in the boy's eyes._

 _"Can you just cut to the chase here and take these cuffs off? They're cutting into my wrists," I complain. I'm getting sick of this banter and my nerves are eating me alive. I just want something to make me feel safe._

 _"Why of course...since you asked. Bryan put her on the examination table please...?" Krane asks with an expectant face._

 _Bryan easily lifts me from the ground and lays me down on a metal table. He undos my cuffs, and I heave out a sigh of relief. I run my fingers over the ridges left in my skin from the cuffs._

 _Krane begins to walk toward me, reaching for my wrist. What is he doing?_

 _I suddenly remember my bionics. I have to get out of here. Thick bolts of electricity shoot from my hands all around me._

 _I clench my eyes shut. When I open them, both Krane and Bryan are on the ground. Now is my chance!_

 _I super speed in the direction of the elevator, I need to make it...I have to...but a shock is suddenly coursing through my body. I am thrown to the ground._

 _"You're right Victor. She is dangerous. Why would she do that? She hasn't been hurt at all," Bryan looks to Krane innocently._

 _So Victor is his name. I clench my teeth as I press my palm to my forehead._

 _"Don't you understand, Bryan? This is the treatment we receive from her...and we haven't even begun yet. Now princess? Do you like that little electric force field. Douglas installed it before I sent him away. Not sure how he did it, but it's doing the trick. It works sort of like a one way door. You can get in but not out," he smirks._

 _"Can you please...just...let me go?" I ask simply unrealistically._

 _"Let's try this again...and don't even think about trying that stunt again princess, you'll pay for it." Victor Krane presses a button on a remote he removes from his pocket. I shove myself from the ground, and grow bolts in my hands, preparing for a fight. I'm not going to let these obviously defenseless jerks kidnap me and get away with it._

 _The button glows once it's pressed, and hordes of men storm in from all of the hallways, all heading straight toward me. My heart pounds, and I do the only thing I can think of. I turn invisible and strain to shoot lightning in as many directions as I can. My legs begin to shake and men begin falling to the ground around me. My breathing picks up. Oh gosh!_

 _Each man I strike falls hard, some of them shooting their guns into oblivion. I can't keep this up. They just keep coming! I reach deeper into myself, urging to continue striking men down. My entire body begins to shake._

 _Suddenly I feel a warm sticky liquid drip down my left hip. Fireworks of pain stab at a single spot below my clothing. My breath begins to hitch, and I can't keep going. I collapse to the ground in pure exhaustion and pain._

 _Ohh...Chase...Adam...Leo..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I lay utterly defenseless, my eyes closed, as men roughly lift me off of the ground and strap me to the metal table. Straps wrap around my wrists, ankles, knees, neck, and waist. My breaths are short and labored._

 _Why did I do that? Why did I use so much of my energy? Why am I such a screw up?!_

 _Soon the men begin to file out, dragging the dead with them. Oh..oh gosh...I_ _ **killed**_ _people.._

 _The horror of it all sinks in. I_ _ **am**_ _a monster. I want to move. I can't._

 _"You had a choice Bree Davenport...we could've talked. You could've told me what I wanted...but you chose violence. I suppose I need to speak your language to get the message across then," Krane spits harshly, pressing his face close to mine. His rancid breath chokes me._

 _I glare at the man. My brothers will be here to help me before Krane can do much. I, however, cannot let him figure anything out about my chip. It could ruin many more people's lives than my own._

 _Bryan hangs back a bit, shocked at what he's seen. "You're not going to...oh gosh no Victor! You saw what happened to that test dummy!" He cries out to Krane, causing my blood to run cold._

 _"She can handle this...bionics give her an advantage. It won't kill her." Krane says dryly._

 _With the flip of a switch bright lights shine on me, and Victor Krane slips a surgical mask over his mouth, passing one to Brian._

 _"Look man..I didn't know what I was getting into with this but-" Bryan starts, shrinking back from the eerie situation._

 _"But...but nothing you bratty child! You already pledged to follow through with my instructions, or else I have full authority to dispose of you. Consider this a privilege! Remember the deal!" Krane spits, glaring Bryan down eye to eye._

 _"Y-yes sir..." Bryan gulps hard, glancing for a moment at me, and then down to his mask. He puts it on reluctantly._

 _"Alright princess, now I'm going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer them. Every question you refuse to answer will result in me using my own tactics to find the answer myself. None of which, you will enjoy very much," he gives me a sinister look. "Shall we begin?"_

 _My throat tightens. My breath hitches and I feel like curling into a ball. I can't though. I try to use my bionics, but the table must have the same effect as the cuffs did._

 _"How long have you had bionics?" He asks. I heave out a heavy sigh. This one is easy and puts nobody in danger._

 _"Ever since I can remember. I don't have any real memories of my early childhood." I respond honestly._

 _He seems to believe me and moves on to the next one. "Where do your bionics come from- in other words, what is the power source?"_

 _I gulp. This one would endanger people of he knew the answer._

 _"I...I don't know.." I choke out._

 _"Unfortunately that answer won't work."_

 _"It's...its electronic but that is all I'm saying!" I burst, horrified of whatever Krane will do to me._

 _"So you do know more...hah! Well if that's all you're going to say...we'll just need to find it ourselves," Krane sighs, indifferent._

 _He pulls out a knife and presses it to my throat suddenly. My eyes shoot wide, and I struggle to pull away._

 _"Tell me or I will gut you. Right here and now..." He growls, sending shivers down my spine._

 _Calm down. Okay. What are my options. Save my life and risk the lives of thousands of people by giving Krane this information...or just...die._

 _I keep my mouth shut, and Krane gives me a look as if I've figured something out that he didn't want me to know. Then it hits me. He won't kill me. He doesn't want to throw away his answers. He doesn't know that he'll ever get Adam or Chase since they know I'm gone now. I don't have to tell him. He's just making threats._

 _I suck in a quick breath before saying confidently. "No. You won't kill me. You think I'm an idiot? You won't give up information sitting in front of you. You'd be back to square one without any information. And I know better than to just give in," I say with a smirk on my face._

 _He yanks the knife away from me with wide eyes, but his expressions soon turn to anger._

 _"AGH!" I cry out. A stabbing, shooting pain screams out from my abdomen. My hands shaking, I look down, and see the long knife sticking out of me. I just stare in disbelief as Krane's face contorts. I struggle to take even breaths, but all conscious thought flies away from me as I stare at the jagged object causing my brain to fog over._

 _"Wh-what did you!?" Bryan screams behind Krane, who still has his hand on the handle of the knife._

 _"Don't you see-? She's a robot, fake. Not real. This isn't real flesh!"_

 _"No I'm-agh!" I cry, as Krane turns the handle, twisting the knife inside of my abdomen._

 _"She wants you to think she's a real human..."_

 _I begin to see black spots, and my eyelids flutter shut._

 _In the darkness I hear muffled sounds. "We can't let something like that happen again..." Someone growls._

 _"You're the one who stabbed her Sir-"_

 _"Shut your fuckin mouth Bryan!" Krane spits._

 _"You say she's a robot- is that true? How? It all looked so real...the pain and emotion...the_ _ **blood**_ _.." Bryan says nervously._

 _"Yes she's just a robot...all of her was designed to look and feel and act as a human. Which means...maybe- you say you think she is attractive yes?" Oh gosh what a liar! I'm all human flesh and blood! The only thing robotic is my chip! And what did he just say?!_

 _"Well...ummh yes sir..." Bryan answers._

 _"If I told you that you could have sex with her, would you make her give me the information I need?" Krane asks- insanity etched in his voice._

 _"S-sex? But wh-"_

 _"It's obvious that you have some sort of attachment to Bree Davenport."_

 _"But no! That's cruel and she wouldn't want me to-"_

 _"Don't you remember? She's a robot- she's fake! It won't hurt anything. You can use it to get information out of her." Krane growls._

 _My breath hitches. He's lying, and he knows as well as I do that I'm not robotic. How could he be that cruel? But jokes on him because Bryan would never do that._

 _"Well...okay...what do you want me to find out?" Bryan asks a little unsure._

 _What?! Did he actually agree? I feel bile burn the back of my throat._

 _"-but only because she's a robot and can't feel anything. I mean...right?" Bryan asks again. A little more sure of himself._

 _"Yes. Now, I'll hand you a list of everything we need to figure out, and you are in charge of figuring it out. If you can't get any information out of her..we'll discuss your punishment." Victor Krane explains in a booming voice._

 _I find myself trembling. I look down to the wound in my abdomen. Blood is steadily seeping through, and pain pricks the entire area._

 _Is he really going to do that? Surely he knows the difference between an android human and a real human being._

 _"Oh-okay..but what do I do if she uses her bionics on me? Or something...isn't she like programmed to keep that stuff secret?"_

 _"You can go to the anti bionics room Douglas left here. It was for when he was creating the bionics. It was safer- or so he said."_

 _Oh crap! There isn't any way to use my bionics here. I'm defenseless as a regular human being...I'm pointless. And he's going to make me give information. But I can't do that. No matter what happens, I decide, I cannot give Krane the information he wants._

 _I hear footsteps nearing me, and open my eyes. Krane undos the straps holding me down, and shoves me to the ground, thrusting a foot at the exact place in which he stabbed me._

 _"AGH!" I sob. Desperately clutching my wound._

 _Immediately he picks me up, and carries me down some hallway, tossing me into an empty room surrounded in jagged concrete walls and strange devices on each wall._

 _I force myself to sit up, and look down at the wound, now bleeding heavily. It feels as though the wound is burning with flames of excruciating pain._

 _A few minutes later Bryan walks in. He's tall, built strong. But he has a red mark on his face. Krane must have hit him._

 _He looks at me as if he's alone in a room. As if I really am a robot that is incapable of emotion or real human traits. He really believes Krane._

 _He presses a hand to his cheek. "Fuck you Victor!" He roars to himself. "What...did I get myself into?" He bursts out in anger. He doesn't even acknowledge me. It's as if I were another piece of machinery._

 _He then turns to me. Walking in my direction. "Wait!" I cry out, and his face softens. "I'm not a robot and...believe me Krane is lying! I'm a bionic human. I was born human...my bionics are an invention...Just please...don't.." I find myself begging._

 _He looks at me uneasy. "Victor told me that you'd say something like that. I..how do I believe that? He knows way more than me. Believe me if I could go back I wouldn't have helped him cause...he legitimately scares me. But dammit I think you're hot and there isn't any reason why me doing this is going to affect anyone but myself." He cuts off, turning away from my look of horror. "Just a machine...just...a machine. Dammit they made you so lifelike..." He says in wonder._

 _"Not...a machine!" I snap. Looking down at my wound. "How do you think I'm bleeding huh?"_

 _"It's fake flesh. Fake blood. Made to look real...establish trust." He says lightly. Finally, Bryan makes a face as if he's made up his mind. He closes in the space between us. "After all...a realistic body is just fine. But I can do whatever I want with you and it won't matter. You know why? Because your fake, can't feel pain regardless of whatever program makes you react in that way." He chuckles a little. I can tell he feels like he's alone in a room with some sex toy instead of a living human being._

 _He pulls me from the ground, and backs me against the wall. "So anyway- I'm not sure why this would phase a machine, but I need to get some answers from you. Do we can do this easily or...or I'll have to do it the hard way." He smiles, becoming a character in his mind's imagination._

 _"Look- Bryan this doesn't have to-"_

 _He presses his lips to mine, and pins me to the wall behind me. I attempt to shove him, but his strength-though human- is impressive._

 _What the heck?! He shoves his tongue into my mouth, and I bite down._

 _"OUCH!" He cries surprised. He then looks angry._

 _"Get off of me you perv!" I slap him in the face._

 _He grabs both of my wrists and pins them to the wall. He then presses his body up against mine, forcing me into another kiss._

 _My mind is spinning. What do I do? I attempt to kick him in the nuts, but he stomps on my foot, grabs me by my shirt collar, and slams me against the jagged wall._

 _"Agh!" I wince at the impact, and I begin to see spots, feeling fresh blood beginning to seep from my back. In a moment he has me in a favorable position. A smile spreads across the once kind boy's face as he begins to kiss down my neck._

 _I gasp. What the hell!? I struggle to push him away, to no avail. My small frame is no match for his brute strength. I can feel a hard object protruding, pressing against my abdomen close to my wound, causing me to wince._

 _"Don't...don't you have to ask me questions?!" I yell, flabbergasted._

 _"That takes too long. Forget Krane, this is for me," He groans breathless from kissing all over my skin._

 _Half of me is relieved and half of me is horrified. Oh if he knew I'm not a robot... I could probably get this to stop if I yelled loud enough for Krane...or maybe not. But if Krane did find out he didn't get answers I would just get further tortured. How much worse would Krane's punishment be?_

 _And here I don't have to answer questions. I'll shut up and just push through whatever happens._

 _"Haha...this is great...you ready baby?" Bryan asks in a raspy voice. It suddenly hits me. His is all like some fantasy to him. He's pretending to be someone else because that's what turns him on. I shudder._

 _I'm yanked off of the wall and shoved to the ground. I groan in pain, clutching my stab wound angrily._

 _I don't have time to look up before I'm flat on the cold concrete floor. His lips move against my own. I desperately resist, but he doesn't allow it. Bryan begins to press himself upon me, his hands running down my sides and resting on my hips._

 _I shake in place, kicking and shoving, and struggling against the impenetrable force that works against me. After forcing a make out session, he pulls away breathlessly, reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a pocket knife._

 _My eyes shoot wide and I back away from him. What does he plan to do with that? He might kill me!_

 _Flipping the blade open, he walks over to me, and cuts my shirt clean off. A cold draft pricks my skin and I feel exposed. How could he do this with no shame? With a second stroke he cuts through straps and bands of my bra, and it falls to the ground._

 _It's now when I feel it. Shame. Anger. Embarrassment. Nausea. This is a nightmare. I feel hot tears well up in my eyes, and my throat constricts. This is really happening. I lost a concept of time until now. Now it's real. And now...I'm scared._

 _Bryan completely ignores my mental breakdown, taking it as an attempt to fool him. His eyes are of steel, cold and demanding. He cuts my pants and underwear off also, not bothering when he catches me with the knife._

 _Small pools of blood test around my exposed, shaking, crying, pitiful self. I pull myself into a ball in an attempt to salvage a sliver of dignity. I need to calm down. But I can't._

 _That looks of lust and dominance in that boy's eyes. It's horrifying. With a smirk, Bryan shoves me down once more, his tongue tracing down my body and landing on my breast. "P-please stop!" I cry, hopelessly fighting against him._

 _He moves his hand to my other breast and I take the opportunity to thrust my knee into his groin. Instead of hearing a satisfying thud, a dull shock of pain spreads through my knee. What?!_

 _"It's called a cup. I had football practice today." He chuckles, moving further down my body. I feel disgusting. I want to crawl out of my skin. I want to leave this person- this corrupted person that I am behind._

 _His hands press my legs apart, and with a moan of pleasure, he pulls down his pants and removes his cup, freeing an erect monster. I swallow hard. He's really going to do it._

 _"B-Bryan...I please!" I sob, staring at him in anticipation. "D-don't-I...I'm real!" Sobs wrack my body as I feel something positioned to penetrate me. "BRYAN PLEASE!" I beg, and for a moment, his eyes show a flash of uneasiness. It disappears as soon as it appears._

 _"No."_

 _With a heavy groan hitting my ears, shocks of sharp, heavy pain hit me all at once. He begins thrusting as hard as he can, and tears stream down my face. My vision is blurred with tears and I can't see a thing. I can only feel the calloused hands pressing down on my hips, and the monster of a person, tearing me apart from the inside. My wounds burn as he becomes more violent. He kisses all down my neck and chest as his thrusting continues with vigor._

 _"ST-AGH!" I sob loudly, attempting to force a coherent word out of my mouth, the word mixing with my pain._

 _I manage to work one of my hands loose from his grip, and immediately launch it at Bryan's throat. The soft flesh contorts beneath my hand, my knuckles turning white. I squeeze and dig my nails into his throat until the his cruel thrusting turns into gargled screaming, and my tears turn to anger, and my own power is fueled by my weakness. I feel sticky warm blood reach my fingertips, and that's when I stop._

 _He falls away from me, pulling out in the process, trying to suck in breaths, squealing with his punctured throat. The sight of it causes me to draw back, but I see an opportunity. I shove myself from the ground, grunting as I attempt to painfully walk to where Bryan lies, clutching his throat. Without thinking, I put one shaky foot forward, placing it over his length that drips with my own blood, and put my full weight down. It bends and presses beneath my foot, and in all of my anger and frustration and pain I jump on it- hard._

 _"AGH!" He screams partially, writhing on the floor similar to how I was just moments ago. But he will never ever understand the pain and suffering his actions have caused...and will continue to cause- haunting me._

 _It's scary, watching someone suffer and feeling so satisfied. Attempting to ignore your own pain to appreciate someone else's. It is sick, and I am broken. But I will not let him win._

 _I hear a door click open, and the face of Victor Krane appears before me. His features exploding with rage. Men rush in to help Bryan, and I soon realize my physical state. Bloodied and battered, vulnerable and broken. I crumble to the ground in a mess of tears and confusion and anger and bitterness and pain. I draw my knees in close, hoping to find some comfort in my own embrace._

 _"Bryan!" His voice booms._

 _"Y-yes...?" He struggles to respond._

 _"Did you get any answers?!"_

 _No response. Bryan trembles on the ground. He knows he's in trouble. "N..no I'm sorry sir she wasn't talking."_

 _Of course he lied to protect himself. But I don't want to witness a murder- no matter how repulsed I am with that sick boy. I keep my mouth shut._

 _"Get him some medical attention...and you..." Krane looks to me. My heart stops in its tracks. The cold glare of cruel eyes fall upon me._

 _I just blink tears out of my eyes._

 _"Take her to the interviewing room. Now!" He barks, and in a moment, two men are dragging me out of the door._

 _"Right when I am out of the room, I turn invisible, wrenching away from the grip of the men._

 _"Where'd she go?!" One of them yells to the other._

 _"She was right here!"_

 _I speed around as quietly as I can, looking for some clothes- anywhere. In an old storage room I see some baggy shorts and a white T-shirt._

 _I turn around to find the face of a friendly looking girl. Shit! She can see me! Ugh glitches! My arms rush to cover myself as much as possible._

 _"I found out the truth. Victor Krane wants to implant himself with bionics, and while you were in that room, he found some of Douglas's old notes on creating a chip. He knows where they come from. He is creating a prototype. Be careful...you're in danger." She says suddenly, trying to be calm yet eager to get the information out._

 _"Wh-why are you helping me? How did you-" I ask a little unsure. This could be a trap, but it doesn't sound like a lie._

 _"My name is Kara, and I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I said I'd work for Krane. Here, take these."_

 _She passes me a full change of clothes. "They're mine, but I think you need them more than I do." She says gently, handing them to me._

 _My cheeks burn as I accept the clothes. Everything that has happened is exercising my emotions."Thank you."_

 _"Now hurry, they're going to interview you and running will only get you in trouble. You'll need to trust me."_

 _I stare at the striking green eyes of this girl who appears to be on my side. Her dirty blonde hair is tied back in a ponytail, and she wears a uniform, though she doesn't seem to be dangerous. I take a deep breath, and nod, and Kara walks away as if nothing had happened._

 _I hide as I get dressed, surprised that the clothes fit just fine. I wince, pulling the pants on, trying to avoid the deep gash that makes me want to recoil in pain. Tears well up in my eyes as the images from earlier play through my head like a detailed book. My heart pounds and I will myself to think of something else- anything else. But I am unable. I press myself against the wall, and let tears run down my cheeks._

 _Why would any human being have the nerve to do that? Why would he continue when he knew I was hurting? Why would he take something from me that he can never give back? I pull in shaky breathes, hopelessly grasping at answers and wiping away tears, but finding none._

 _I regain my composure as much as I can, and stand up. I'm wearing a purple shirt and leggings. It is mostly comfortable thankfully._

 _They are going to find me and it will only be worse if they find me escaped. I don't know what is to happen now, but I have to stay strong._

 _I walk out of the closet, and immediately am seized, and pulled into a room with grey walls and empty space in the center. They set me down in a metallic chair, locking my wrists to the chair arms with those special handcuffs._

 _In a few moments Krane is in the room, holding a knife in his hand._

 _"I am developing a prototype chip- as I have been searching through Douglas's old notes. You ought to know that Bryan was going to die because of what you did to his throat. Instead...I implanted him with he prototype chip to save his life. I don't know if it'll work...so I need these answers you hear? Answer me and you don't have any worries...got it princess?" He says suddenly._

 _I don't react, only responding with a glare._

 _"First question...where is the chip located in your body?"_

 _I keep my mouth shut. Anger slowly builds in his eyes, until he breaks. "Answer the damn question!" He spits._

 _I frown with disgust and hold my glare steady. It helps to distract from the pain that pulses steadily through me when I can focus on the anger I feel at this man._

 _"That's it!" He holds his knife steady, and slices through the flesh of my left upper arm._

 _I bite my lip so hard that it bleeds, but what isn't bleeding on me right now? I clench in a sob, and hold my glare, even with tears welling up in my eyes._

 _"Fine- next question!" He growls at me, turning away for a moment, allowing me to let my emotions show on my face for a moment._

 _He turns back around, "What would happen if the bionic chip you have was to be removed?"_

 _I swallow hard. I will not answer. I look the horrible human being in the eyes, my refusal to speak evident on my face. My breaths are labored because of my blood loss, and my pain tolerance is being tested._

 _"You can't tell me you don't know he answer! I know you do...you BITCH!" He swears at me, shaking his head._

 _But I do know the answer. I would die. The chip fused with my nervous system, and if it were to be removed, my entire nervous system would shut down._

 _"No...answer?" His eye twitches. The color of Victor Krane's face slowly grows darker pinkish red as he becomes angrier. Finally, he lunges at me, thrusting the knife every which way. He slices my arms and my legs, my torso and my feet. This time I cannot contain the screams of agony that writhe around within me._

 _I let it out, I scream as the tip of the blade pierced my flesh over and over. He cuts my hand, cuts my cheek, pulls me from the chair. He cuts my back, throwing me to the ground. I think to use my bionics, but I haven't enough energy. I want to cry but I haven't any tears left. I am exhausted, angry, horrified, writing in agony, shaking with labored breaths, distracted by the feel of the cold air pricking my skin._

 _"YOU! You are POINTLESS!" He screams at me, kicking me repeatedly, sending jolts through my being._

 _He turns suddenly, his hands dragging down his face, the knife fallen to the floor in front of me._

 _I reach out to grasp it, but my sticky hand shakes as I reach, and I am left powerless._

 _"I will kill you...the minute I capture your brothers..I_ _ **will**_ _kill you. You will not tell me a thing...but the smart one will if I can get him...he can't help not to give information and he is weak...and dumb one will if I can get him too..and then I will kill you." He says. It may be the sinister words that just left his lips, or maybe it is the manner in which he says it- the way only a mad man who has reached the darkest inner recesses of his mind can speak- that sends chills down my spine._

 _And he wants Adam and...Chase. I let out a saddened groan. It is all I can bear to do. I didn't know that by trying to protect others I was endangering Adam and Chase. But it is too late. He is done with me. And I am now a last resort. If he can't get my brothers...then he will continue attempting to question me. But first they will be pursued._

 _I focus on my breathing- the only think I know to be keeping me alive. In...and out...in...and out. The expanding and receding of my lungs is all I focus on. Until I am alone._

 _I drift in and out...the darkness enveloping me and then spitting me out into reality over and over._

 _Sometimes I hear mumbling. Distant conversations. "The code to the anti-bionics room? Oh.. 146-2475 is the code to get in and out. Yeah that's where he's implanting Bryan right now." I repeat the numbers in my head...over and over. Mindlessly repeating, urging my suffering to end._

 _Then I hear commotion. There is yelling, and all I can hear are a few coherent words. "Brothers...now...show them...the girl..."_

 _Moments later, I am ripped from the floor, by Bryan himself, and dragged down a series of hallways...all the way until we stop. I fall to the ground, my condition leaving me unable to walk. Being thrown around aggravates my wounds, and the movement of a finger causes sharp pains. I begin to shake, my breathing haggard._

 _I open my eyes, glancing up from the floor. A feeling of love and admiration, and pure passion fills my heart as I gaze upon Adam and Chase._

 _They came for me._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It all ends. My eyes drift open, and I fall to the floor in a fit of tears and choked cries. I glance up to the ghostly white face of Chase, who holds me up.

"I-oh...Bree." He mumbles, words getting caught in his throat.

My shaking body, is lifted from the floor, and seated back in the chair, but I don't want any part of it.

"I hope you're all satisfied now that you know!" I sob, falling back to the floor. I can't bear to look at them. They made me relive all of that, and now they've seen it. Shame burns on my face, and I wish I could hide, disappear from existence.

"I- but I thought-" Douglas mumbles, his face pale as well.

"Bree you should've told-"

"I don't want to talk!" I burst, shakily standing up, and falling into Chase's arms. He pulls me in, but I grow tired. I am suddenly claimed by sleep, the exhaustion of my memories wearing into my present.

There is no warning, and soon I am asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Broken

**Escaping Secrets CH 6**

 **A/N** **: Wow guys- the response is so very nice, and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story. Don't hesitate to review with any input or questions about the story as it gets me inspired and I'm more likely to update sooner. Again, thank you to Dirtkid123 because you are always reviewing and just a great person! 3 on with the show-**

 **Do you guys want me to respond individually to reviews because I seriously will!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bree's POV

My eyes slowly drift open, and I'm sitting on the living room couch. "What happened?" I ask groggily.

"I think it was the chip that we saw in the third person viewing," Davenport says a little worried.

"What chip? What do you mean?" I ask, less bold remembering what they saw.

"You don't remember?" Chase asks me, putting a hand on my shoulder. His face is still pale, and he looks angry, yet sympathetic, but I don't mention it.

"No...no I really don't. Please tell me what made me fade out like that.."

"In the viewing system near the end after Krane...ughm...cut...you and you were on the ground for a long time. Someone came and injected a microchip into your bloodstream," Douglas says carefully, watching my facial expressions closely. I suppress a shudder at the memory, now fresh in my mind. But a microchip?

"A microchip?! What's it doing?" I shove myself from the couch, only to fall back down because of sudden lightheaded-ness.

"We're not sure right now, but we think it's interfering with your chip...we don't know what's going to happen but we need to find that microchip. It's minuscule, so it could take ages before we can locate and remove it. The only issue is...we don't know it's target. It could be anywhere in your bloodstream right now," Davenport explains, attempting to stay calm but failing.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I ask hopelessly. These past few days have been a whirlwind, and at this point my exhaustion is reaching all areas of my being.

"Well right now...we should probably take care of your wounds...you still have a bullet lodged in your pelvis which should really be removed as soon as possible, and we need to stitch some of your cuts up, especially the stab wound, which is critical. It's worrisome that both of your worst wounds are right by eachother in your lower abdomen, but I think if Douglas and I work together we can keep you going. And you need as much rest as you can get for a strong recovery. Your bionics are what kept you alive. And with that microchip in your bloodstream possibly damaging or manipulating your chip...we want you to recover as soon as possible. A normal person wouldn't have lived through that- would've bled to death, or even died of shock- or completely blacked out because of pain. I know you'll want to help but right now our priority for you is recovery," Mr. Davenport explains seriously, looking me in the eyes.

"O-oh," is all I manage to get out. I've been ignoring the physical pain I feel to focus on my emotional pain, but now I can't block out either, and both are scratching at me like wild animals, threatening to wreck me from the inside out, and the outside in.

Adam and Leo are silent, their faces still holding shock, and their minds in obvious thought. Adam looks pissed. I don't think I've ever seen him this angry. His fists are clenched, and his breathing is quicker than usual. I notice Chase has an arm around my shoulders, and he makes me feel safer. I feel myself relax at his touch. It is gentle yet strong and reassuring, unlike...Bryan's...

"You okay?" Chase asks, concern layered in his voice. I hear a hint of distress in there.

"Y-yeah I'm...I'm fine."

It hasn't convinced him. It didn't even convince me. "Bree, I'm sorry. I'm sorry it's my fault I shouldn't have let you go and hurt yourself like that."

A sudden burst of anger courses through me. "So that's what I was doing, huh, just going out and hurting myself! I was glad you let me go because it means you believed in me. Okay? It means that at least you thought I could do something...and I would've been just fine if _Krane_ hadn't been at the damn door! You think because they have all those fancy bionic disabling things in their lab, that in that moment when you didn't know if I should go- you should've held me back? Well sure I regret going, but don't you _ever_ say you regret 'letting' me do something on my own. I can make my own decisions even if they suck thank you very much! You aren't always Mr. Perfect all the time either!" I burst, all of my frustration pouring out at the one person that I don't want to hurt. To the one person who doesn't want to hurt me.

His face is shocked, and he blinks a few times, processing all of the information. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Of course I believe in you, and I didn't say it the right way...Bree...you're strong in so many ways...and you were fully prepared to lose your life- give your life- for the safety of people you don't even know. You were willing to let Krane kill you rather than give him the information he needed to use bionics against the people, and that, Bree, _that_ \- is what makes you so beautiful on the inside. But your beauty on the outside is obvious, at least...to me it is..." Chase looks at me with an innocent, yet burning passion in his eyes. His face is a shade or two pinker, but he holds his gaze just the same.

I find my anger floating away with every word that flies out of his mouth. He doesn't view himself as higher than me, even if he does act like it sometimes. He really loves me as a person and...and this is the first time he's told me I'm beautiful. And how ironic it is when I look the most like a wreck.

I search for words to express how much I appreciate this boy who's taking my shattered view of myself and putting it back together. I look into his warm hazel eyes, and nothing but intense adulation is present in his features.

"Chase-" I choke, angry at the tears that are appearing in my eyes so suddenly.

All I feel is the encompassing warm and strong embrace of a sensitive bionic boy. I close my eyes, and let myself relax in his arms. I can feel safe with Chase.

It's strange to think of myself hugging a boy I once considered my brother with such intense emotions. But the love I have for Chase is both platonic and romantic, a strange connection that can't be explained. But nobody's asking me to explain, and I don't know if I could even if they did ask.

He breaks the hug, placing his hands on the sides of my arms, and rubs up and down soothingly. "You're the bravest person I know, you're doing great and I couldn't be more proud to call you my-" he cuts off, afraid of the word sister. I've noticed a change in the way Chase looks at me, and it's happened since we figured out we aren't biologically related. The words sister and brother now sound inappropriate for our relationship. But if we aren't siblings what are we?

I don't need an answer. For now we aren't a title, we are simply each other's. That is enough for me.

I smile and relax at the smooth feeling of his fingertips on my arms. "I'm proud to be yours too," is all I say, unafraid to look at him while I say it.

He blinks a few times before responding with a small smile and blushed cheeks. He then pulls me in, and places a kiss on my forehead.

"You need some rest." He brushes my hair off to the side. "Davenport and Douglas should get you fixed up, and then you should lay low. Don't get too stressed out, we'll get them...and Adam'll have Bryan's head on a stick at this rate." He points at Adam, now standing away from the others, running his fingers through his hair, and glaring at the wall as if he's about to smash it to pieces.

His last sentence strikes a tender spot, and the events that I've been blocking out, begin to play over and over. His sickening grin, that hardened look in his eyes, the disgusting lust that lead him to take away my innocence. I _hate_ him! I hate _that disgusting boy_! The boy I thought was better than that. The boy who hurt me more the louder I screamed...I look down to find my hands clenched into fists, shaking.

"You look really pale...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up..." Chase begins, awkwardly, unable to find any good words to say. "I- you...Bree...can- can I talk to you upstairs about some things?"

I feel a lump form in my throat. What more could he possibly need to know?

"Oh...okay," I say a little unsure.

He nods awkwardly, and grabs my hand, sending a warm blush to my cheeks. He leads me up the stairs, helping me up the steps. I desperately hold in any cries of pain as I force my damaged body to keep moving.

Chase seems to notice my struggling, as he keeps stopping to ask if I'm okay.

"I can carry you if you wan-"

"No! No...I want to..I want to do it on my own. I...I just need to," I sigh. I know I sound ridiculous, but I don't want to feel weak and helpless, I want to be able to at least _move_ on my own!

"Oh..okay. It's fine I get it. Take your time."

I know he's trying to be supportive, but even that comment makes me feel like a child. Like I'm not capable of walking up the damn stairs. It all makes me angry. I should be fine right now!

"I swear I'm not judging you. I mean it, take your time. If I were you I'd have Adam carrying me everywhere. I know it's hard- I..I saw the tape. You're doing great. You really are," Chase stops to reassure me.

I'm uncomfortable with this special treatment, and it feels strange coming from the brother who would always torment me with his jokes. I don't want to feel inadequate. I'm sick of it already. I just nod, and keep going. This time I use all of my determination.

Scaling the last few steps, we turn the corner to the sewing room where I slept last night, shutting the door behind us. I sink down on the bed, and so does Chase.

"So...what were you going to ask about...?" I ask nervously.

"Oh...yeah I- I just wanted to ask...I know it's really personal, but please be honest. There was so much going on in the tape I only just thought of this...Did he...you know-?" Chase rambles awkwardly, a more specific intent remaining hidden.

"Di-did what? I mean..?" I ask for clarification. I have no solid idea what he's asking for, but it's making me nervous. I know he's talking about Bryan, but what does he mean?

"Ejaculate? In you...I...I'm just-" he tries to say it professionally.

I feel my entire being want to shrivel up into nothingness. I don't remember clearly. I lost so much of my mind to my emotions in that moment that...maybe I didn't notice...maybe I was so focused on the pain that I didn't realize...

"Oh gosh...I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry...I know better. I really do I just- the slim possibility of pregnancy..." He shakes his head, putting his palms over his face.

"Chase..." My voice deathly cold.

He looks back up at me. A feeling of horror and dread erupts inside of me like a wildfire.

"Bree...?"

"I don't know but...now that I think...really hard back to..." My words drift out. "I remember seeing umm...white..Chase-" I cry frantically, "He probably did...! I just don't remember it. I don't remember!" I burst in an anxious frenzy. I hadn't even considered this side of it. You would think I would notice if he had...but- also maybe not. I was overwhelmed and it's all a blur of anger and pain.

"Okay. Just stay calm. I'll ask Mr. Davenport to check for it when they fix you up. Just relax. I do, though, have one more question," he asks a little nervously as if I'm going to decline him.

"Yes?" I sigh.

"When-" he clears his throat, " _the event_ happened, you just...you did so much to keep good people safe. When you were gone. I thought about you- a lot. And I wanted to ask if...were you thinking about me too?" He asks quietly, as if he just gave away top secret information.

I get lost in his soft hazel eyes. They have so much compassion in them. So much worry through.

I feel my cheeks burn as I urge my mouth to form syllables. "Yeah. I did." And it's true. I remember that first night in the field when his arm secured around my waist gave me butterflies. Ever since then.

He perks up at this information. "So...I mean...I just- I think you're beautiful Bree...and I think you're just the most unbelievable person I've ever met. But I only realized it just recently. I- I don't know how to explain this because I don't want to ruin our relationship. I've just been really...anxious every time I see you now...and that is why I'm so strange around you. I had to tell you. Honestly, I couldn't keep it much longer," he bursts, just letting his thoughts out in a long sweet ramble.

I let out a chuckle at his awkwardness. He's so cute. "Wow...Chase I- I've really been the same way," I laugh. For once I have a feeling of purity and innocence. "I would just, I don't know, just get all flustered around you. I was so freaked out that you'd think I was insane and be like 'but we're siblings!' but you reacted way better!" I smirk, punching him in the arm.

A grin pulls on the corners of his mouth, and he shoves me back.

"Ow!" I wince, rubbing my cut shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot- I'm so sorry!" He rushes, grabbing onto my shoulders gently so I look at him.

I smile, "I'm fine. I'm not made of paper Bozo," I get real close to his face, a playful attitude taking me over.

"And those are definitely not paper cuts," he gesticulates to my entire being.

That pulls a laugh out of me, and I find myself leaning into Chase. He lassos an arm around me, pulling me close to his side.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?" He asks, turning his head toward me.

I pull in a shaky breath, trying to hold onto my composure. "Thank you...for everything," I say seriously, my emotions yelling that this human being deserves so much more than my crappy thank you.

"For what? You kept yourself alive, and kept people as safe as bionically possible. I only showed up," he says in a soothing voice, making me want to fall asleep on his shoulder.

"You also helped with my wounds when everyone else just forgot. You made sure I was okay before going off to fight Krane. I thought for sure your commando app would activate immediately but somehow it didn't. You were able to hold off."

I've seen Chase lose it over pudding cups. I don't know what's changed, but I'm glad he was able to pull it together when I was falling apart.

He pauses, swallowing hard. He seems to be remembering, thinking back. "I- I just...when I saw you...I think I've never been so scared Bree. I thought you were dead before that and...you looked like you were dying. I didn't go into commando mode because I wanted to make sure you would make it. You were my priority and seeing that...I was purely horrified. I had to know you'd make it. I needed to see you and contact Davenport since that was priority. After that I let myself think about the people who did this to you, and when I looked up at the people, one of them- Bryan- was smashing Adam against the wall. I was going to break and I couldn't do it anymore."

I nod silently. The pain in his voice is evident. I didn't think about how seeing all of this happen would affect Chase. Maybe the only thing scarier than being about to lose your own life...is watching someone you love almost lose theirs. I suddenly turn toward Chase, completely determined. I've never been one to hide how I feel from Chase and I won't start now because things are different.

His eyes widen, then close. I press my lips against his. The kiss is soft, tender. Warmth explodes inside of me, and my stomach does somersaults. He smells like mint and pine needles. I never noticed that before, it's invigorating. I feel a strong hand gently press against my hip. All of my joy and excitement disappears as dark memories flood my mind. That smirk, his laugh, his powerful grip...The sudden touch causes me to break the kiss, and immediately look off into a different direction.

Oh gosh I don't know why I did that. It was too soon. I turn back towards Chase.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I do someth-?"

"It's my fault. I didn't know that'd happen," I sigh, catching my breath from both the kiss and my memories.

"I wanted you to know- I enjoyed that."

I smile warmly at him. His gorgeous hazel eyes draw me in again. "It's not you- it's me. I'm just screwed up now," I try to joke, but it falls flat as I begin to find truth in it.

Chase's face suddenly fills with concern. "You're not screwed up," he whispers, placing a hand on my chin so that I look up from my lap.

"YEAH! JUST SCREWED!" An obnoxious voice calls with laughter from somewhere mysterious.

"EDDY!" Chase flips out, suddenly standing up and looking around the room.

The statement shocks me and upon hearing it, my life crashes down once more. I feel disgusting. That's all I am isn't it...just...used and broken. I'm second hand. I feel as though I'm just a piece of someone's leftovers, someone's garbage, a hull of a person. I feel sick as I graphically remember the stabbing feeling of the most unnaturally painful moment of my life. I never thought I'd feel that much pain there before. I wish that boy was dead. I wish I would've fought more. I wish I could've changed it. I wish I was still innocent.

"You're shaking,"

"I am?"

"Come on, let's go get you fixed up."

"What's the point? I'll still be broken."

"No you won't."

"What's the point? I obviously need to be fixed anyway. You can't fix someone's memories."

"You can fix what people see. And you can show everyone how strong you are. You aren't broken."

"I'm not?" I whisper, looking up at the intense hazel eyes that stare straight into mine.

"Not to me."


	7. Chapter 7: Operation

**Escaping Secrets CH 7**

 **A/N** **: I am now on Christmas Break! Whoop!**

 **Dirtkid123** **\- right?! I would love to have a guy like Chase- and aww! You're not broken Hun. DM me if you need to talk about anything.**

 **Iamtheex-ter-mi-nat-or** **: thank you so much! I am so sorry I haven't had time to start reading Am I Right yet but dude maybe I'll have already started by the time this is posted. I really do love your story Am I Wrong? And I want to read the sequel- I just gotta get up on my schoolwork. By the way you're so sweet omg- thank you for the sweet comments!**

 **ByEmiWithLove** **\- it's okay-half the time I can't complete a thought let alone a senten- Thank you so much for the kind words- seriously you rock!**

 **nxiqj45** **\- thanks :)**

 **As for the rest of you, thank you for all who have continued to read this story- I will be getting into lots of Brase so if that is what you're here for- that is what this story is for! Haha so thank you, and let's find out what happens next!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chase's POV**

"Not to me." I whisper gently, brushing a stay piece of hair out of her face.

She stares at me with a shocked expression- her face lighting up, and it just baffles me that she could think that she's broken. After all she's been through, what I saw on that screen, she is still going strong, refusing to let me carry her up the stairs. And though it may seem foolish, she had a point. Nobody wants to feel inadequate. She wanted to do it herself, maintain her power. And in no way is Bree inadequate, but it is easy to feel that way.

It just hits me how beautiful she looks right now. Her cheeks hold a gentle blush, and her hair falls perfectly, framing her face. She is exhausted and scared and so gorgeous and I just want to protect her and to hold her and kiss her again.

She seems speechless, and so I do it. I'm careful, not to arouse any of her traumatizing and very fresh memories. I lean in, and grab her hand gently in mine. I softly press my lips to hers once more, and she reacts immediately, pressing into the kiss. My heart pounds wildly in my chest. Her lips taste like cherries, and they gently move against my own. I force myself to hold back from touching her in any way. I want to pull her closer to me. I want to tangle my hands in her soft brown tresses.

Calm down Chase...it's too early for this. It's strange to taste the lips of a girl I once saw as my sister. Oh boy is she not my sister anymore. Finally, I have to pull away to take a breath, and when I look back into her eyes, they're clouded with some emotion I haven't seen in Bree. Maybe once when she was with Owen. Her cheeks are now flushed, and she looks like a deer in the headlights with the dazed expression she holds on her face. A pulse of exhilaration continues to shoot through me and struggles to calm down.

"Say something?" I ask her, desperate for some reaction. Did she enjoy it as much as I did? As much as I still am. My hands are shaking at the courage it took me to do that.

After staring off into the distance, she shakes her head, and a smile breaks out on her face. She lets out a laugh in disbelief. "That...wow," she laughs, looking embarrassed. Though, she has no reason to be embarrassed. A flood of relief washes over me. She liked it.

"I think I should take you to Davenport now," I laugh, still giddy about the kiss, gently helping Bree up from the bed. She just smiles and nods.

Slowly we make our way down the stairs. It tests my patience for sure. But when I'm watching her, I notice the little things. The little muscles in her face that tighten when she's determined- a realization hits me when we are on one of the steps close to the bottom. She's wobbling and unsteady, but what makes her keep going is anger. Every time we have to stop or pause, it seems to rejuvenate her abilities, but really she is just getting frustrated. I now see that I'm right as we reach the bottom step- pure disgust and hatred burns in her eyes. It's as if every step reminds her what they did to her; reminds her how much she despises them.

I constantly want to swoop in and help, but it isn't what she wants, and it'd only make her feel incapable. I want her to feel capable, but part of me knows it isn't healthy to push yourself when you're supposed to be recovering. I just don't have the heart to tell her. She'll have to learn to let the family do some things for her for a little until she can recover. I'll hold off on that conversation for now- because if I did say something like that this moment, I think she'd explode in my face with how tense she is.

Once we are in the living room, I lead Bree to the couch to rest before we attempt the trek all the way down to Davenport in the lab.

She still looks furious, but now her eyes are a little shinier. I walk to the fridge to get her some water. I just hate not knowing what's going through her mind. I hate not knowing anything in general, but specifically I hate not knowing this. I want to know how to fix this, and make it all better. I've been in countless bad situations and she's always been there for me. I just want...I want to make everything okay again. I want to erase what happened on that screen. But I know that I can't. She's had to live it twice, and if that's not bad enough, she's still suffering- physically and emotionally.

I know that I can't change the past. But as I think back to what I saw...it all makes me sick. How can any human being continue doing _that_ to someone- and _enjoy_ it- when they are screaming out in pain and horror. It disgusts me the way Bryan threw her around, dominated her...damaged her. My innocent Bree, corrupted by some filthy Junior! And Krane! His merciless eyes that stared straight into her own as he carelessly sliced open her soft skin. The way he ignored the suffering he was witnessing...the tears that fell...

I only _watched_ the tape. Now I understand. She lived it...twice. And I am wondering why she is so angry? Why she is shaking on the couch right now, struggling to hold back tears. Why she's trying so desperately hard not to have a panic attack when being intimate. I'm the biggest idiot for being the smartest person in the world. How could I assume she could just go back to normal after this?

Walking back to the couch, I leave the glass of water on the counter. Bree is sitting in the corner of the couch, her knees drawn up to her body, her head hidden in her arms.

I sit down next to her on the couch, and put my hand on her shoulder. She jumps, sighs, then looks at me.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess right now," she sniffs, wiping a stray tear off her face. It's as if she assumes that I'll think she's weak if she cries.

"It's called emotions Bree, you're doing nothing wrong. I think by showing your emotions- it makes you stronger," I tell her in a calm, reassuring voice, as if I were speaking to a frightened animal.

"Stronger? What's so strong about losing your strength to someone else?! If you want to know what's going on in my head since you just _love_ knowing things- I'll say it-

I'll just say it...gosh Chase I want to say that I can bounce back and...just forget. I want to be free from this- I want rest. I can't relax though, I... Chase they won't leave me alone! They're like little voices inside my head, they keep replaying and replaying. I

keep living it over and over! And-" she stops herself, probably deciding she's already said too much to fast. She sobs into her hands, her small frame shaking with her labored breathing.

I don't know what to say. This isn't the Bree I've experienced my whole life. She used to be strong willed, confident, bubbly, hardly shared her deep emotions. She was so radiant. But she thought she was invincible. Now the mess she's been reduced to is breaking down the walls of my heart, and I want to say something good; say anything that might be at least a little reassuring. But what do I say to that? I open my mouth to speak but-

I look over to her, but Bree's eyes are now closed and she is clutching her stomach like she had done before. "Chase something's wrong!" She shouts suddenly, fear and pain etched into her voice. I jump off of the couch and pull her up.

"Let me carry you-we have to get to Mr. Davenport!" I tell her as quick as I can, scooping her up into my arms. Guilt shoots through me for a moment, as I hear an audible cry of pain echo from Bree's lips as I pull her into my hold.

"Mgh! It's fine just- agh! Go!" She cries- and I take off down the stairs so we won't have to wait for the elevator. I quickly realize it was a bad idea, with the amount of jolting required to run down stairs. There's no time to waste though. My heart is racing with anxiety and my palms are sweaty. Each little cry that escapes Bree's lips is a motivation to get down the stairs faster. I clutch her to my chest as if she were a fragile porcelain doll.

I dart into the lab, yelling for Davenport. "Mr. Davenport! Help! Bree needs help!" I scream out as fast as possible. Her nails dig into my back as a tear makes its way down her cheek.

"What- what's going on?!" Davenport jumps up from his desk and sprints over to us.

"She's- I don't know just do something!"

"Here- I'll clear off the control table- you lay her down!" He commands, and I follow suit, trying to lay her on the table as gently as possible.

"Am I dying?!" She yells out- terrified, still clutching at her stomach.

"I hope this isn't work of the microchip," Davenport says more to himself than anyone else.

"Chase we're going to do an emergency surgery," Davenport tells me sternly, the stress of the situation eating at him.

"Wait- what about her wounds and the bullet? Won't that affect this?" I ask, remembering the things I saw last night when temporarily cleaning Bree's cuts and wounds out for the night.

"We have to take the risk- I need to remove her chip to see if it's being affected. If the microchip is targeting her bionic chip then it's getting it's energy from there. As for the stomach pains, it is probably a hinderance to keep her from giving us useful information, keep us from being able to easily extract her chip, or it could be offset by the fact that her worst wounds are in her abdomen-stomach area. Let's just fix everything we can think of- got it?" Davenport says quickly, whilst preparing his tools.

"You're gonna put me to sleep right?!" Bree asks anxiously, clenching her teeth because of the pain.

"Yes of course, are you ready? One, two, three." Davenport sticks a needle into her bloodstream, Bree is surprised for a moment, then begins to fade out. Her clutch on her stomach relaxes.

"We have to hurry before this wears off okay? I could only find a little bit of anesthetic without going on a hunt." Davenport says.

"Mr. Davenport with the wounds she has wouldn't a normal person die? If we take out the chip..." I look to him expectantly.

"Look, we don't have much time. I know it's a huge risk but we're already risking her death by taking so long. If the chip is being targeted by the microchip it might help. We have to make educated risks and while this one doesn't look so good, it's better than letting her suffer! Now come on I'll need you to help me. And don't pretend you don't know what to do- Mr. Smartest Man in the World," he snaps, handing me some instruments.

I find my hands shaking. I've never had to operate on Bree before and it's terrifying. Davenport lifts up Bree's shirt so that it is resting just below her bra. I grab my tweezers and analyze what I'm about to do. I have to remove the bullet before anything else. The bullet wound has started to heal, so I'll have to break through a little bit of scab and scar tissue. I locate the bullet, and skillfully pull it out with my large pair of tweezers.

"Okay good, how're we looking?" Davenport asks, using an antiseptic wipe to avoid any infection. "You might want these," Davenport hands me some latex gloves, which I slip on quickly.

"Okay the bullet is out, now what are we going to do about the microchip?" I ask, trying to maintain focused at the task at hand. But I look down to this motionless girl on the table, blood from her bullet and stab wounds staining her stomach, and it brings up the image of her lying on that cold cement ground, surrounded in a pool of her own blood, shaking and sufferi-

"Chase wake up! We have to remove her bionic chip."

"Yes..sorry- yes. How are we going to get her to stand in her capsule? She's practically a limp noodle!" I remark.

"Ugh..just, go and hold her up, just make sure her neck is in the right position."

I then lift her gently off the table. I keep forgetting that she can't feel anything and I don't need to be careful. But feeling her steady breathing prevents me from seeing her as unable to feel this. But I know she can't, so I set her feet on the ground, wrap my arms around her middle, and lift her. I drag her into her capsule- my back to the door. I hear a closing sound and know Davenport has closed the doors.

I feel anxious about removing her chip. Mr. Davenport knows how risky this is, but it's what we need to do.

I hold her head up with one hand to position her neck properly, and wrap my other arm around her waist to hold her up.

"Okay you ready Chase?" Davenport asks.

"Yup- now hurry my arms are getting tired."

A few moments pass, and a strange yellow light flashes, then it's done. The doors open, and I haul the limp girl back onto the table.

"Umm- Chase?" Davenport asks a little nervously, staring down at my clothes and then to Bree.

I look down to find my clothes soaked with blood. I look up to Bree, and find that her wounds are now steadily flowing. I know immediately that this is because of the chip removal. It was what was keeping her from bleeding out, and now we need to be quick.

Davenport seems to be thinking the same thing, as he quickly pulls out some stitching thread and disinfectant wipes. We have to stitch her cuts and wounds up.

Bree's speed would really come in handy right now, or frankly a hospital, but we can't take her there because what if we need to put her chip back in? And also- who has time to go all the way to the hospital?!

This is critical- and we don't need any doctors getting in our way.

Davenport hands me some stitching thread attached to a needle, and a tool to hold it with. "I'll stitch her smaller cuts, you work on the stab wound and then the bullet wound. After that you can help me with the other cuts," he says seriously, already cleaning off a cut on her arm.

I simply nod. I don't want to do this, but I'm going to. I take the wipes and cleanse the entire area of the stab wound. It's worse than I'd originally thought. He twisted that knife blade mercilessly, creating a mush of blood and tissue. The longer I stare at it the angrier I get. That bastard. Just looking at it I can almost feel the pain myself. Almost.

"Chase! Stop standing there we have to hurry!" Davenport yells at me, finishing up his first cut.

I snap out of it. I need to do something. I press a soft, white towel over the bleeding wound to hopefully slow the bleeding down. Pressure. My mind is fuzzy right now though.

I glance up to her face, and I know it was a mistake. She looks so beautiful and peaceful. Untouched by the world. And I look down, and see the white towel is now soaked red. And grow angrier and angrier. I can't calm down. She shouldn't be in this situation- she shouldn't be soaking towels with her blood. She shouldn't have had to suffer like this. And it all makes me angry! It should have been me! I should've been sent there- and Bryan wouldn't have...raped her. He wouldn't have been able to lay a finger on her. I would've been the one to get cut. It would've saved so much suffering. I would switch places with this brave girl in a heartbeat.

I move the towel away, and pull the edges of the wound together. I plunge the needle through the edges and begin stitching. I try to treat this like anything else. I know what I'm doing, and it's not hard. The problem is the person I'm operating on. I can't help but focus on the fact that Bree might not make it out of this surgery.

I stitch faster now, careful not to forget a spot. I finally finish the stab wound, and clean the blood off of the stitched area. It's much easier to look at than it used to be. I move on to the bullet wound, but as I near the end of the process I hear a groan, and I know exactly who it is. I stop dead, and look up to her face, no longer peaceful.

"Mr. Davenport the anesthetic wore off..." I state, trying desperately to get that look she's giving me out of my head.

Like I'm the one hurting her. I'm not. I'm not. I'm not. I tell myself.

"OH SHIT!" He yells suddenly, running off to hunt for a second dose of anesthetic with wide eyes. "Chase keep going I won't be long but we are really short on time! We have to put her life first!"

"You couldn't have measured the dose instead of him?" She jokes bitterly, her eyes closed. She's obviously trying to block out the pain.

"I-oh...I'm sorry. He did it before I could do anything...I'm going to have to keep-" I mumble. I don't like this situation one bit. She's awake! I don't want to do this. I feel like kissing her and wiping the tear away that's running down her cheek. But I don't.

"I know you have to. Chase...I don't know what happened but if I'm going to die can we get it done already?" she shakes her head. "Just do what you have to do but you'll pay for it later," she grumbles sucking in a shaky breath.

I force my eyes to leave hers, pleading as they may be, and go back to the bullet wound I was stitching. But now my hands are shaking. I push the needle through her skin, and only hear a whimper. I do my best to be gentle, but she stops me.

"Chase Davenport this is life or death stop holding back and fix me!" She finally cries out. She had obviously been having intense thoughts about this before hand.

I look back up at her- surprised at her words, but right now she's looking at the ceiling instead of me, focusing on relaxing her muscles, which helps me a ton.

I decide, reluctantly, to keep going. But this time I try to forget she's awake. I do it the same way I would if she were asleep. I'm quick, and smooth. "Just breathe," I tell her when she tenses up too much for me to work.

As I finish that wound, Mr. Davenport stumbles into view with a syringe full of anesthetic. "I found some so hopefully- woah..." Davenport says when he looks at Bree. "She's too pale, this isn't normal. Chase has she been very vocal?" He asks me suddenly.

"No- she's been really easy with thi-"

"Chase we need to get that chip back in her now!"

"What? Wai-"

"Questions later!" He yells.

I stand up quickly, tying off the last of the final stitch for the bullet wound. I then pull Bree off of the table again and walk into her capsule. I can tell she's trying to stand this time, but she doesn't do very well. "...Chase..." She mumbles to me.

"We're putting the chip back in, I know you hurt and you're tired and...it's going to be okay," I whisper to her, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"I just wanna-" she cries, overly stressed out.

"Shhhh, don't worry."

Once the chip is back in her eyes gain new life, but it's easy to see she's still hurting. She manages to stand better though.

I heave a sigh of relief. She's okay. She'll make it I know. "You scared me half to death," I whisper, clutching her in my arms.

"Yeah, that makes two of us," she replies sarcastically, leaning against my chest.

"Gosh I am so sorry you had to be awake for the-"

"Shut it Chase, I'm alive, and you're great. Thank you," she mumbles into me, hugging me tighter.

"Eh- if you wanna step out of the capsule so that we can finish, yeah, _that'd be great_!" Davenport snaps, sending me back into reality. We know there were problems before this when she still had the chip and it got worse when the chip was gone. We still need to fix as much as possible.

Bree smiles nervously as I help her back to the table. "This time can you _please_ give me enough anesthetic so that I don't have to watch you _sewing my skin together_?" She asks, slightly aggravated.

"Yeah about that..." Davenport mumbles awkwardly.

"Just don't do it again..."

Davenport nods with a nervous laugh, before plunging the second syringe of anesthetic into Bree's arm. She tenses then goes limp.

"Go time...and uhh- just to be safe let's hurry?" I chuckle.

Davenport nods, and we get back to work. We are rhythmic with our stitching and work our way up from her large sounds. We stitch certain cuts and glue other ones. The process is orderly and I begin to lose focus of the situation and only focus on the task at hand. It's a bionic perk, being able to submerge myself in my work to the point of near technical perfection. We avoid her chest for the time being, neither of us wanting to go there. We wrap her middle in bandaging before continuing on. We then work down, removing her jeans and methodically sewing and gluing each leg, avoiding her underwear.

After that, we know we have to check the places we left untouched. I just glance over to Davenport, hoping he'll tell me what we're going to do.

"Chase, um, you can go upstairs now I think I have this under control," he says simply. I don't question him, pulling off my gloves and walking into the elevator. I take one last glance at Bree and make sure I see her chest rising and falling. She's still breathing and that's all that's important right now.

The elevator opens and I see Adam and Leo playing video games, except Adam is close to crushing the controller.

"Woah Adam chill out you're winning you don't need to-" Leo starts.

"You little fuckwad!" Adam yells at the screen. My eyes shoot wide. Adam never swears. He must be really upset about all of this.

"Okay..that's fine..." Leo mumbles, carefully setting his controller down and walking over to me.

"How...did? Is she okay?" He asks.

"I think so, doesn't look good though," I respond a little anxiously.

"Chase what's been going on with you lately?" Leo asks suddenly, grabbing my full attention. He's no idiot, he's noticed the change in my behavior.

"FUCKING DIE!" Adam's voice booms from the couch and then a loud snapping sound follows. My gaze flies to Adam, and he has two halves of a controller in his hands. I think it's safe to forget Leo's question for now.

"Adam? Are-are you alright?" I ask a little nervously. He doesn't seem stable right now.

He just stares down at the pieces of the broken controller in his clenched hands. In one motion he drops the pieces to the floor and leans back on the couch, pressing his hands to his face.

I carefully walk up to him, sitting down on the couch beside him.

"Man this sucks..." He sighs. "I hate those guys...I really hate them. Man I've never been so scared bout anything like this before."

"I don't care what it takes. Victor Krane is going to wish he were dead when we finally give him what he deserves," I say blankly. "And so will Bryan." And I mean it. Anyone who has the nerve to do those horrible things to someone I love- to _my_ Bree- they deserve a brutal, painful, and prolonged death.

"We're gonna get them," I hear a voice say. "If I know our family at all I know that we don't just give up. And even though things really suck right now, that never stopped us from kicking butt. Cheer up guys. It's not over yet," Leo smiles reassuringly.


End file.
